The Digital Jumper
by FeistyWolf
Summary: 14 year old, Angel Wuu, thinks she met her dream guy, Koji Minamoto, but when they get sucked into the Digital World, and she gets attacked by a digimon who sucks her into a dimension portal, she soon finds herself, confused, lost and heart broken. Where will the dimension portal take her? Read to find out! Crossover of season 1 thru 4. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Season 4(Koji)

_**This story is a crossover through season 1 - 4. This story is rated M for a reason. Strong language and sexual themes through out!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the girl:<strong>

Name: Angel Wuu

Age: 14 years old

Hair: Layered, black, goes a little past her shoulders

Eyes: Lilac

Skin: Tan, like Davis!

Clothes: Black and gray striped beanie, a red and white baseball tee with the number 22 on it, black gloves, black jean capris that are folded at the bottom, white socks and light gray and white converse shoes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Angel &amp; Koji's song...<span>**

**_Once upon a time_**  
><strong><em> I used to romanticize<em>**  
><strong><em> Used to be somebody, never mind<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't miss it that much now<em>**  
><strong><em> I think it's sinking in<em>**  
><strong><em> Days that I wonder where I've been<em>**  
><strong><em> In picture perfect porcelain<em>**  
><strong><em> But I won't lose a pound<em>**

**_ You say I would make a better liar_**  
><strong><em> And never face the music when it's dire<em>**  
><strong><em> And I breathe disaster, ever after<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't pull away from me now<em>**

**_ Don't you move_**  
><strong><em> Can't you stay where you are, just for now<em>**  
><strong><em> I could be your perfect disaster<em>**  
><strong><em> You could be my ever after<em>**  
><strong><em> You could be my ever after, after all<em>**  
><strong><em> I could be your perfect disaster<em>**  
><strong><em> You could be my ever after<em>**  
><strong><em> Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee<em>**  
><strong><em> That when I get back, you won't believe<em>**  
><strong><em> That you knew me well<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't want to think about it<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it<em>**  
><strong><em> Now stand back up and be a man about it<em>**  
><strong><em> And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh<em>**

* * *

><p>Koji was fixing his pony tail in the mirror. He was wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo, with matching pants and a pair of black leather dress shoes. His white tie wasn't put together yet, just lying around his neck, when he noticed his twin brother Kouchi in the reflection of the mirror.<p>

"What's up?" Koji asked, clearing his throat.

Kouchi had a smirk on his face as he walked over to his brother's side. Koji faced him. "What are you smirking about?" He gave his older brother a glare.

But Kouchi just shook his head and chuckled, before helping Koji make his tie. "This girl sure is something." He finally remarked.

"What do you mean?" Koji raised an eyebrow, watching his brother finish his tie.

Kouchi's dark blue eyes met his little brother's matching ones and smiled. "I mean, that you've never acted this way before about any girl. Ever since you first met her 6 months ago, you've changed." Kouchi paused for a moment when he seen Koji's facial expression change again. He laughed. "Change in a good way, brother. I'm impressed she was able to tear down that wall of yours, but I'm glad she did. It's great to see you so happy, actually out doing things, and daydreaming."

"I DO NOT daydream!" Koji snapped.

Kouchi laughed. "Okay, bro. Whatever you say. Have fun." The older twin left the bathroom just as the doorbell rang.

Koji looked at him self in the mirror really quick, one last time, then answered the door. He stared in awe at the beautiful girl standing before him. The petite, tanned skin girl was wearing a silky midnight blue dress that hugged her hour glass curves perfectly, and almost completely covered her sparkly black strappy high heels. Her feathery pitch black hair was now in loose curls, and her shiny lip-glossed lips spread into a smile, at the sight of Koji.

"Oh my god, Koji! You look so handsome!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hello hug.

Koji couldn't help but turn pink a little and he hugged her back. "You look beautiful yourself, Angel."

When they pulled apart he looked into her lilac eyes and gave a quiet sigh of comfort. He felt completely content around Angel, and that always made him feel like a weight was lifted off his chest.

"Aw, thanks. I tried for you." She gave him a wink, making him smirk.

"You never have to try, Angel. You always look perfect."

Angel let out a giggle. Her giggle always had a cute yet seductive sound to it, he was always one of Koji's favorite things about her. She then got up on her tiptoes and kissed the boys cheek before turning to go to her brother's car, which was waiting to bring them to the dance. "Being a suck up, won't get you laid." She shouted back at the 13 year old boy, who's eyes grew wide at the thought. He then jogged after her, joining her in the car. Angel was a year older than Koji, and even though the boy thought sex at their age was a little young, he had heard some things about Angel being quite promiscuous at her age. But that didn't stop him for falling for her. She wasn't a whore, so she liked to have sex with guys she was dating, so what? She was never a cheater, and Koji had never felt this way about someone before. They had met 6 months back, but only recently started dating 2 months ago, so they had gotten to know each other for over 8 months now. He'd spent enough time with the girl to know who she really was, although, Koji still had some secrets.

Angel and Koji were having a great time at the dance. The lilac eyed, 14 year old had really made the 13 year old ex-digimon warrior come out of his shell. They both were laughing as they came off the dance floor, Angel grabbing a cup of punch.

"Hahaha, did you see the way that kid was dancing?! Priceless!" Angel laughed, before taking a sip of her punch.

Koji laughed in response. "Yeah! I think he's stuck in the 70's." Angel nodded grinning, then handed Koji the rest of her punch. He took, swigging it down.

Angel watched him smiling, tilting her head to the side. Koji looked at her, putting down the empty cup. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She giggled then replied. "You're just so handsome, and I'm having so much fun with you."

Koji smirked, walking over to his girlfriend and placing his hand on the small of her back, his dark blue eyes looking into her pretty lilac ones. Angel took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, looking up at him with a matching smirk.

'_How did I get to be so lucky to have her?_' Koji wondered.

Angel then pulled Koji in closer and pressed her lips against his. Koji instantly melted into her lips. He loved the way she kissed, how her tongue knew what to do in his mouth, and how her lip gloss always made her lips nice and moist. Koji stared down at her lovingly when they parted, she gave him a happy smile.

"Stay with me tonight?" Angel grabbed ahold of Koji's hands as she asked, giving him this puppy dog look. He was a bit taken back by the question, but he couldn't help but smile and her and nod. This made his girlfriend squeak with excitement and hug him tightly. He laughed. A slow song then came on.

"One last dance, before we go?" Koji offered. Angel smiled and nodded, following her boyfriend out to the dance floor.

Koji looked around Angel's room as he entered. It was the first time he had been in her house, and it was quite large. But that was to be expected since she was rich. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was a top surgeon. Koji had met them only twice, but they seemed to be very friendly, just always busy. He was more acquainted to Angel's older brother, Vic, who was 17 and a very laid back dude. He made friends easily, but enjoyed being by himself the most.

Koji heard the click of Angel locking the door, so he turned to face her. "What?" She said, a playful smirk on her face.

"Why did you lock the door?" Koji watched as his girlfriend sashayed up to him, giving him this look.

"To give us privacy." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, then gave him a kiss.

Koji smirked and pressed their lips back together. Their tongues danced together, and Angel removed her boyfriend's pony tail. As they kissing intenisified, Angel pushed Koji back to her bed, where he sat down on the edge of it. They only stopped kissing for a moment, so Angel could remove her dress, revealing a black lacy bra & panty set, and after throwing it to the side, stradeled over Koji's lap. His face was flushed and his heart was racing, he hardly knew what to do with his hands as they made out.

They had managed to make it to the center of the bed, Koji laying on his back shirtless now, and Angel ontop of him. She nibbled on his ear then kissed down his neck down to his chest. The warrior of Light trembled in pleasure, he felt himself get hard. Angel noticed and smirked as she gave Koji's hip a small bite. The boy jumped, but groaned in pleasure. Angel moved back up to his face, smashing their lips together, her hand rubbing his crotch through his pants.

_'Oh my god..'_ Koji thought as he felt her rub him there. He was still a virgin, so all of this was new to him, but he was enjoying every minute of it. His hand touched her large boobs, his thumbs rubbing her nipples through her bra. She moaned, rubbing at his crotch faster.

The raven haired boy then gasped. Angel's hand had made it into his pants and now, wrapped her hand around his hard shaft and began to pump him.

"Fuck.." He whispered then bit her lip gently.

Angel smirked, then moved back down, removing his pants and boxers, then took his thick cock into her mouth. Koji moaned loudly, and his toes curled as she sucked him off. He watched her head bob up and down, taking the whole thing in her mouth. His toes uncurled when Angel stopped. He watched her as she threw her bra and panty to the floor.

"Did that feel good, baby?" Her voice sounded so sexy right now, his cock was throbbing for more attention, and it didn't help that now she was completely naked.

"Oh yes." He answered, biting his bottom lip as he looked her over slowly.

Angel smirked. "Good." She then slowly sat on Koji's thick cock, both of them moaning in pure ectasy as he completely entered her.

Angel bounced up and down on Koji, her head back moaning. Koji was moaning too, his hands playing with her tits. His body started to get hot.

"Damn, Angel...I'm about to cum." Koji growled.

"Yeah, cum in me baby!" Angel's voice sounded higher now, she bounced faster.

"Fuckkk..." Koji moaned as he shot up inside her. Angel moaned with him too, feeling his hot mess inside her now.

Angel rolled off of Koji and snuggled up beside him. Koji put his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"That was amazing, Angel." Koji whispered to her, starting to feel tired now.

Angel smiled. "I love you, Koji."

Koji felt himself blush but didn't respond. He was too nervous to tell her how he truly felt.

Koji slowly opened his eyes. He had almost forgotten where he was until he spotted his girlfriend. Angel was over by her dresser, putting her favorite outfit on(the one I put in her description). Koji smirked, putting his arm behind his head and watching as she put eyeliner on then a heavy amount of lip gloss. She smacked her lips together then finally noticed Koji was watching her.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." She teased, putting her hand on her hip, giving him a smirk.

Koji smirked back and answered, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Here." Angel picked up a small pile of folded clothes off her dresser and handed them to Koji. "Vic said you could borrow these until you get home."

"Thanks." Koji got up and put on a plain black tshirt, light blue jeans and a pair of white socks. He found his hairtie then put his hair back up in his signature pony tail.

"Ohmegosh! What is that noise?!" Angel growled, going over to her laptop.

"What noise?" Koji's brows furrowed as he went over next to her, now hearing the buzzing noise.

Angel opened her laptop, and they were blinded by a bright light. "What the hell-" Angel then screamed as she felt herself getting sucked into her laptop, Koji went along with her.

"Angel..?" Koji coughed as he opened his eyes, pushing himself off the ground. He looked around, not seeing her. He yelled her name again, starting to panic, especially once he realized where they were.

'_The Digital World.._'

A scream broke Koji's thoughts. It was Angel. He went sprinting in her direction. When he spotted her, a digimon was standing infront of her, as she was on the ground, trying to back away in pure fear.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Koji yelled, almost to her, but his eyes grew as the digimon lifted its staff and swirled it in a circle infront of Angel.

"Dimensional Portal!"

"NOO!" Koji shouted, but right before he was about to push Angel away, she was sucked into the circle and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's my first Chapter. I'm just writing this story for fun, but I hope some people will enjoy it lol. Review if ya want :) THANKS!<strong>


	2. Season 1(Tai)

**Angel & Tai's song:**

_**Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<strong>_

_**[chorus:]**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_  
><em><strong>I think I dreamed you into life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew I loved you before I met you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have been waiting all my life<strong>_

* * *

><p>Angel was screaming her lungs out as she felt like she was falling in a bottomless pit. Finally, with a hard thud she hit the ground, or something.<p>

"Oh my god..what just happened.." Angel groaned as she sat up, holding her aching head. She blinked a few times so her version wasn't blurry. "Where am I?"

"Tai! Tai, are you ok?!" A male voice was shouting, getting closer to where Angel was.

"Hello?" She shouted back. "Koji?"

"Who?" Someone groaned, from under her. Angel screamed and jumped away, turning around to see who she had landed on.

"Who..are you?" She managed to get out, staring at the boy who was slowly making it to his feet. He had dark brown messy hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tshirt that had yellow outlining with 3 yellow buttons going down from his collar, and a orange star on both sides on the shoulders. He had on brown cargo shorts, and white & blue sneakers, and white gloves. Angel tilted her head a bit at noticing the goggles he had on his forehead. '_I thought only Takuya did that silly fashion trend._'

Finally, after brushing his knees off, he looked at Angel and gave her a sweet smile. "My name is Tai. What's yours?"

"Um, Angel.." She hesitantly answered.

The boy, known as Tai, laughed. "Are you serious? Or is that a joke because you fell from the sky?"

Angel glared at Tai, but only playfully, and put her hands on her hips. "Ha ha, very funny. No, that's really my name, wiseguy."

Tai stopped laughing, then smiled at Angel. "You're kind of feisty, aren't ya?"

Angel was going to answer, but couldn't manage to speak when she saw a little orange dinosaur walk out from the bushes.

"Tai! There you are! Are you ok? Did that thing from the sky hit you? I was worried."

"It..can...talk..." Angel's lilac eyes were as wide as could be at this point, and she took a few steps backwards.

Tai looked over at Angel again, then put his hands up. "Wait, wait! Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you. This is Agumon. He's my digimon partner. Don't you have one too? Oh wait, you just got here I'm guessing.." Tai could now see the fear in her eyes. "Oh crap. You have no idea what's going on."

Angel then stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Okay...so, digimon are real?"

"Obviously!" Agumon said cheerfully.

"Wait, so you do know what's going on?" Tai questioned, as he and Agumon now moved up to Angel.

Angel shook her head. "No, I'm actually completely lost, but I have heard of digimon. I thought it was just some computer game though." Angel looked down at the green eyed monster.

"Nope, we're living, breathing creatures, just like you!" Agumon smiled with his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes."

"Huh?" Both Agumon and Angel looked at Tai. Tai blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to smile and laugh it off.

"Sorry, haha, don't listen to me. I'm just talking outloud again instead of in my head."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Um..right. I have a boyfriend. His name is Koji. Have you guys seen him? We ended up here together...well," Angel looked down sadly. "I think we did."

"We didn't see anything else falling from the sky." Agumon answered.

Angel sighed, her eyes welling up with tears, but she refused to cry as she sucked in a deep breath. "Great, cool ok. I can do this." Angel seemed to be couching herself through all this. That was, until there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tai standing infront of her, a supportive smile on his face.

"I'll help you find your boyfriend, and your way home, Angel." He sounded so sure of himself, Angel couldn't help but believe in him and smile.

"Thanks, Tai."

Tai nodded. "Now, let's get back to my friends so we can all go searching for your boyfriend."

"Friends? There's other people here?" Angel tilted her head in question.

"Of course! And they all have digimon partners." Agumon explained eagerly.

"And you'll have one too, since you were brought here." Tai gave Angel a thumbs up. "Maybe not as cool as Agumon though."

"That's, what that creepy monster thing did to me!" Angel pounded her fist into her open hand. "It must've been a digimon! He did some attack at me..it was...dimensional portal! He must have sent me here! To this dimension...another dimension." Angel's words become less and less audible and Tai could see the sadness and fear growing back in to the girl's lilac eyes, once again.

"I have a friend who's kind of a genius. I bet he'll understand what's going on. Just, trust me, ok?" Tai offered Angel his hand. The 14 year old girl, glanced at the hand, then back up at Tai's chocolate eyes. Something about the boy made her feel safe, so she took his hand and they walked off, towards his camp.

* * *

><p>After getting the introduction over with of meeting everyone, Angel went on to tell all of them what happened to her. Starting with the computer, the noise, the light, landed somewhere with her boyfriend and that's where some digimon used Dimensional Portal on her, and she ended up landed here.<p>

"More like, landing on me." Tai corrected, earning a tongue to stick out at him from Angel playfully. The boy smiled.

"Hmm.." The spikey, red headed boy, who Tai claimed to be a genius, took out his laptop and sat down on the ground. Placing the yellow laptop on his lap, opening it and starting to type away at it.

Angel could hear the two girls, Mimi and Sora whispering to each other, catching her name leave their mouths a few times. Angel just rolled her eyes, then looked over to see TK, a small blonde haired, blue eyed boy playing with his orange digimon, known as Patamon. She smirked a bit. '_Cute._' She thought, before her pretty eyes landed on TK's big brother, Matt, who was leaning back against a tree, his eyes closed. His cool partner Gabumon sitting by his feet, eating an apple. Angel already knew Tai was staring at her, there was no denying the feeling of someone watching you. Almost like eyes burning into your skin. She couldn't help but smirk as she met eyes with the boy. He quickly looked away, his face flushing and a sweat drop on his forehead. She finally looked back at Izzy.

"So, what's my diagnosis, doc?" The raven-haired girl asked, jokingly.

"Actually, if you needed a doctor, I would be the one to come to. I'm going to school to become one." The blue haired boy, known as Joe answered, fixing his glasses.

"I'll keep that in mind, JoeJoe." Angel answered, focusing back on Izzy.

"You said the digimon used an attack called Dimensional Portal, unfortunately, or fortunately for us, we've never came across a digimon with that move. However, from the sounds of it, with that name let alone, I think that digimon literally sent your through a portal to a different dimension! Which made you end up, here. In an alternate Digital World." Izzy finally looked up from his latop. "Prodigious!"

Angel felt a tug of panic at her heart. "So, does that mean I'm stuck here?"

Izzy frowned at the girl. "Unfortunately, yes. Unless we find another digimon who has the same move and can get you back to your own dimension, or we wait for science to create one."

Angel didn't want to loose her cool infront of these basic strangers. "I think I need to be alone, for a little bit." She then turned and walked a ways from the camp, once out of eye line, she darted. Her heart pumping as she ran as fast as she could. '_This can't be happening! Where am I? The Digital World, really? I've only ever heard Takuya talk about it, and Koji always told me it was a computer game. Koji...where are you? I need you!_' Her thoughts were making her tear up again, but she refused to cry, she ran faster, but soon tripped over an uprooted root. She landed on her face, leaving a scrap on her chin. "Great." She mumbled, pushing herself off the ground.

As she was brushing off her dirty elbows, she heard a rustling in the bushes next to her. She stopped moving, staring at the bushes. "Who's there? Tai, is that you?" She shouted at the bush, but what popped out of the bush, was not Tai.

"Fuck!" Angel screeched, jumping back as a round creature jumped at her.

"Hello there, pretty!" The digimon spoke to her.

"Um..hi. Who are you?" Angel stared at the digimon. He was mainly purple, except for his face, which was a brown color. He had pointy looking ears that were also purple and he had yellow-green eyes.

"My name is Yaamon, and I'm your digimon partner!" He seemed excited, bouncing up and down, even though he had a tough guy kind of voice.

"My...partner?" Angel's voice was soft as she spoke, and her eyes grew when a bright light shown infront of her. In the light, some small device was floating, she reached in slowly, taking the device.

She looked at it. It was a small square with a circled screen in the middle. It was half black and half purple. "Cool.." Angel's eyes lite up at the interesting device.

"Alright, you got your digivice! Now we can do some awesome digivolving!" Yaamon was back to bouncing around excitedly.

"What's 'digivolving'?" Angel looked over at her new partner.

"It's where I can turn into something even bigger and badder! I just can't wait, I'm really going to impress you! I promise!" Yaamon bounced into Angel's arms, who fumbled with him a at first, not knowing he was going to do that.

"Ok, ok, I believe you." Angel giggled, giving Yaamon a pat on the head. "Do you, by chance, have a move called 'Dimensional Portal'?" Angel tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

Yaamon stared at her for a moment, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. He didn't want to disappoint his new partner, but he sighed. "No, I'm sorry. But, maybe I will once I digivolve!"

Angel, although disappointed, could see how badly Yaamon wanted to please her, so she gave him a gentle smile. "It's ok Yaamon. No matter what, you'll be my best friend til the end, right?"

"OF COURSE!" Yaamon basically shouted, making Angel laugh. The moment was short lived when a ball of flames came shooting at the pair, and catching some of Angel's black hair on fire.

"Holy fuck!" She screamed, dropping Yaamon and patting her hair to stop the fire.

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" Yaamon yelled, turning to the face the culprit.

He was a blue dino digimon, with a white underbelly. He had jagged looking teeth and he's legs looked very powerful. He didn't have any arms, and he was about the same height as Agumon.

Angel, who had put the fire out, turned and glared daggers at the blue creature. "You son-of-a-bitch! You almost ruined my hair!" She then charged at the digimon, going to kick him, but was stopped when the digimon, known as Gaossmon, chomped down on her foot. Angel screamed, trying to shake him off. "HELP ME!"

"You get your filthy mouth off her!" Yaamon yelled, bouncing into action and just as he did, Angel digivice gave off a glow, that soon was surrounding Yaamon.

"Yaamon digivolve to...Impmon!"

Yaamon now had a full body, well, now known as Impon. His body was still purple except around around his face area. His eyes were a defiant green now, pointy ears still on his head that now flopped to the side a little and he a demonish looking tail. He stood on two legs like a human, having 3 claws on each foot and his hands were covered in red gloves. Around his neck was a red bandana and he had a yellow smiley face on his stomach that was giving a toothy grin.

'_Whoa..totally cool!_' Angel stared at her partner in amazement, almost forget there was a dinosaur chomping on her foot.

"Badaboom!" Impmon produced two small balls of flames in both his hands then shot them at Gaossmon.

Gaossmon yelped, almost sounding like a dog and Angel fell to her bottom, scooching herself away.

"I'll teach you to mess with my partner!" Impmon yelled, forming those balls of fire on his hands again. "BADABOOM!" He hit his target head on, just as Tai and Agumon came breaking through the trees. Gaossmon ran off yelping in pain.

"That'll show him." Impon put his hands on his hips, smiling proudly.

"Angel!" Tai ran over to the girl, getting down on one knee, his brown eyes filled with great concern. "Are you alright?"

Angel smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Promise. My foot just hurts a little bit. That damn dinosaur chomped on my foot like it was a chew toy." She then glanced at Agumon. "No offense."

"None taken." Agumon nodded then looked over at Impmon. "Who are you?" He asked the demon child digimon. Impmon glanced at him, but ignored him and made his way over to Angel's side.

Angel hugged Impmon, who was a little startled but warmed up to the gesture. She released him. "You were awesome out there, buddy! Total badass." She gave him a wink, making the small digimon rub the back of his head and blush.

"So, is he your partner then?" Tai asked, looking over Impmon.

Angel nodded. "Oh yeah! This is Impmon. My new best friend!"

"Nice to meet you, Impmon. My name is Tai, and this is my partner, Agumon."

Impmon's green eyes checked out the pair. "Well, I guess you guys are cool since Angel seems to like ya."

Angel giggled at her digimon, the giggle making Tai's heart melt.

"So, why are you here? Trying to be my knight in shining armor?" Angel teased Tai, smirking.

Tai's cheeks turned pink but he smiled. "Maybe!" He replied. "How am I doing?" He helped Angel to her feet, letting her leave her arm around his shoulders to help her walk.

"Ehh, no complaints so far."

They both laughed, and with their digimon by their sides they made their way back to the others.

* * *

><p>Angel had spent 2 weeks in the Digital World, with Impmon, Tai and the other Digidestined. They had not gotten any closer to sending her back to her own dimension. But Angel was being a good sport about it. Her and Tai had grown closer, not much to the liking of the red headed girl named, Sora, but Angel didn't care. She felt completely open with Tai, and he did with her also. Impmon was more of the loner of the group, but seemed to make best friend with Gomamon. Both were smart mouthed and sarcastic, always having to put their two cents in. When Impmon would pick on someone a bit to harshly, Gomamon was there to make it sound more friendly. Angel herself, had also found a crest. Hers being the Crest of Destiny. Which, she found to be a bit ironic, regarding her situation and all.<p>

Night had fallen upon the digidestined, so they decided to set up camp.

"I'll help get the fish!" Gomamon shouted, soon lopping off towards the water. Impmon looked up at Angel for permission, who smirked at her partner and nodded. Impmon chased after his pal. "Wait up, fishhead! I'm coming too!" He yelled after the orange mohawked digimon.

Tai was barking out orders, as usual, telling who should go get fish, fruit, firewood, and fresh water. The black haired female walked up behind the brunette boy and leaned in, whispering in his ear. "We should go get firewood, together." She let out a giggle, making Tai look back at her and nod with a smile. Angel took Tai's hand and led him deeper into the woods. Tai followed without any questions, or hesitation for that matter.

Finally, Angel stopped, turning to face Tai and then pressed her back up against a tree. She pulled Tai in close, there faces inches from each other. She smirked at the attractive boy, who she could tell was blushing, even in the darkness of the night. Tai couldn't stop looking into Angel's lilac eyes. They looked so magical in the moonlight.

"I like the way you look at me, Taichi." Hearing his full first name brought him out of his trance. He smiled at her.

"I just never thought I would meet you."

Angel raised an eyebrow, tilting her head a bit. "Meet me?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Tai's voice was soft, he cupped Angel's face in his hands. "My dream girl."

Angel actually felt herself grow warm in the cheeks at that remark. She closed her eyes as Tai brought their lips together in a kiss. Angel could swear she felt sparks. She moved her arms around Tai's neck, deepening the kiss, and she was shocked to feel his tongue ask for entrance. She smiled into their kissing, letting the younger boys tongue in. As their making out heated up, Angel felt Tai's hands go to her hips then slowly slide up her ribs, lifting her shirt as he went along, just stopping right below her bra line. Angel took her one hand, and dove it right into his shorts.

Tai stopped kissing as he let out a gasp. Angel smirked at him, her hand that was in his shorts, massaging at his balls and member. Tai smirked back at Angel, then in one easy motion removed the girls purple bra and watched it fall to the ground. His eyes stared at Angel's large boobs in hunger. He took one in his mouth, using his hand to play with the other. Angel moaned, pressing her head back against the tree she was still against, her hand working faster at Tai's very big member. Tai loved hearing Angel moan.

"Tai," Angel was worked up now. She wanted the brunette boy in a terrible way. "I want you, to fuck me."

Tai stopped playing with the begging girl's boobs, and smiled at her, looking her in the eyes. "Tell me again."

Angel bit her bottom lip before answering in a very seductive voice. "I want you to fuck me."

Tai smirked, smashing his lips against hers. He let his shorts fall down to his ankles and then furiously worked to remove Angel's jean capri's. Once off, they pulled apart, taking a moment to gaze into each others eyes. Both panting from being so worked up. Tai then took Angel's left leg and brought it up to his shoulder, which was done with ease, she was very flexible. The goggle head then kissed her with a new passion, pressing his very large cock inside the eager girl. Angel let out a loud moan.

"God, you're so big." Tai smirked at the compliment.

Her moans grew louder as Tai fit his whole manhood finally inside her, and as he worked up speed the girl started to shout his name, over and over. The feeling felt so incredible and hearing her voice say his name that way, in no time he came inside her. But he didn't stop. He picked her up, holding onto her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Angel had never experienced sex this good before, she was in paradise. Her moans echoing through the forest. Another 10 minutes later, Angel felt a new sensation start to overtake her. She screamed as she felt herself climax for the first time ever, pulling on Tai's hair. The boy following suit, and cumming seconds after her.

"That was..amazing." Angel panted, pecking kisses all over Tai's face. The boy smiled at her lovingly.

"You're amazing." Angel smiled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Years Later...<strong>

Angel stretched as she started to awaken. She rolled onto her back, noticing she had the bed to herself. She couldn't help but smile as sunlight shown into the room. It was obviously a boy's room, but on the floor, there was a mixture of guys and girls clothing. Not to mention the several pictures of the black haired girl with a brunette boy. Tai.

The happy 16 year old, hoped out of bed. She was wearing one of Tai's soccer jersey's as a nighty, and a pair of white panties. She pounced over to, what looked like a purple stuffed animal, and said, a bit loudly. "Good morning Impmon!" She grinned as the digimon jumped, his green eyes bulging open. Angel laughed.

Impmon glared at his tamer. "Hey! Can't a guy get any shut eye around here?! Jeez, you guys keep me up every night with that racket then wake me up early in the morning." Impmon was clearly annoyed, but his tamer simply smiled at him and giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Impmon."

Impmon blushed, rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mumbled. Impmon was the only digimon that was able to come back home with the digidestined. Nobody knew why, but Izzy had a theory. But didn't he always?

As Angel started to pull out clothes to change in to, Impmon grumbled. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, I can't deal with kids." He jumped off the chair he had been sleeping on.

"Get me one too!" Angel yelled to her digimon, jumping into her skinny jeans.

"Yeah, yeah." Impmon mumbled.

Tai then entered into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower. He smiled, seeing his girlfriend was now awake and went up behind her, slipping his arms around her.

"Well, good morning, beautiful." He kissed her ear.

Angel smiled, turning to face her boyfriend. "Morning, handsome!" She chirped before planting a kiss on his lips.

Tai smiled, then went to getting himself dressed. "You're coming to my soccer game, right, babe?"

"Duh, of course! What the hell else would I be doing?" Angel answered back, then applying eyeliner.

Tai chuckled. "Good point. And don't forget, we're coming back here to change to go to the dinner, afterwards."

"Yep! Because we all know my baby is going to win the championship!" Angel finished herself off by applying lipgloss. She then walked over to her boyfriend, who also had just finished getting ready for the day. He faced her, placing his hands on her hips and giving her another kiss.

"You two make me sick." Impmon commented, walking back in with two cups of coffee.

Tai and Angel laughed.

"Well, I have to head out, babe. See you in a few. Love you." Tai kissed Angel on the forehead then headed out of the apartment.

"I love you, too." Angel told him, before leaving. She then grabbed her coffee from Impmon, taking a long sip. "Mmm, perfect."

A noise then started to come from Tai's laptop. Angel walked over, not thinking at first but then stopped, midway.

"Oh, no. You're not fooling me again." She glared at the laptop. The teenager then sat down on the edge of the bed, drinking her coffee. Her cell phone then started to ring. She noncheluntly took it out of her pocket and answered it. But what came out, was not what she expected.

Angel screamed, dropping her mug as a bright white light consumed her and started to pull her into the phone. As she mug shattered Impmon ran over as fast as he could.

"Angel!" He shouted, and reached out for her as she and the white light started to disappear into the phone.

He got lucky. He managed to grab ahold of her hand, but got himself sucked into the phone as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, such a long chapter but I want to try to get every season she travels to into its own chapter. Hope this one was interesting. Where will Angel end up next time?<strong>


	3. Season 3(Takato)

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a suicide scene. If you don't want to read it, I guess skip this chapter. Although, all the chapters are important. However, in the next chapter I will do a quick recap, just in case anyone does decide to skip this one. **

**To those who do choose to read it, I hope you enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Angel &amp; Takato's song:<span>**

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_  
><em><strong>Please don't throw that away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz I'm here for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't walk away and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please tell me you'll stay, stay<strong>_

_**Use me as you will**_  
><em><strong>Pull my strings just for a thrill<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know I'll be okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
><em><strong>I'll stand up with you forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there for you through it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

* * *

><p>Angel and Impmon both were screaming until they hit the concrete ground. A shot of pain pierced through Angel's back, making her scream out in pain. Impmon, who had landed on top of her, rubbed his head before jumping off of her.<p>

"Are you alright, Angel?" Impmon looked at her concerned.

Angel sat up slowly, clenching her teeth in pain before answering. "Yeah..I guess so. Fuck that hurt!"

"What happened to us?"

Angel sighed, before looking up towards the sky, which was mainly hidden by the trees. "I think we got sent through another portal." She then flicked off the sky. Her face soon lost its glare as she heard some small children run by laughing and playing with each other. She looked over. She watched as the children ran by, noticing the concrete she was sitting on led to a staircase.

"Maybe we aren't in the digiworld...maybe we just teleported to another place in the city!" Angel sounded excited, for a moment until a childish voice made her jump, since it came from right beside her.

"Are you guys, ok? I heard you screaming, then seen you fall down from the trees. Were you climbing them?" A red dinosaur Digimon with black markings, including a black biohazard sign on his chest, questioned them.

Impmon glared at the digimon and took a fighting stance. "Do we look like people who would be climbing trees?! I don't think so, pineapple head!"

"Are we in the Digital World?" Angel asked the red dino, looking over Impmon's shoulder.

He laughed in a cute manner. "No, silly. We're at the park. This is where Takatomon keeps me while he's at school."

"Takatomon?" Angel looked at the digimon confused.

"Never heard of him. I think this punk is lying to us!" Impmon continued to glare at the other digimon.

"No, no! I promise. He's my tamer! He'll be here soon, promise. Stay and see."

"What is your name?" Angel finally asked, as she slowly tried to stand up, her back still in shocking pain. Impmon helped her, best he could.

"I'm Guilmon, what's yours?" The red dino digimon pressed his nose against the cage door.

"I'm Angel, and this is my partner, Impmon." Angel, finally on her feet, introduced them.

Guilmon smiled. "Yay, more friends! Do you want to play with me?" He didn't just sound childish, he acted it too. Angel couldn't help but find it adorable. She found it even more entertaining that it annoyed Impmon.

"Maybe later, hun." Angel eyed the holding area Guilmon was kept in. "Wouldn't it be kind of hard to play with us being out here, and you being in there, anyways?"

Guilmon looked around then frowned. "Yes, I guess you're right. Maybe once Takato gets here, we can all play!" He then cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What are we, babies?! Jeez, we're Digimon, we're suppose to be tough! Not worried about playing little kiddie games!" Impmon snapped at Guilmon.

Guilmon put his claws on his chin. "I'm not a baby.."

Angel patted Impmon's head, with a smile. "Oh Impmon, just because you don't know how to have fun."

Impmon looked at her with shock, his green eyes wide. "Wha-what? I know how to have fun!"

"So does that mean you'll play with me and Terriermon?" Guilmon asked eagerly.

"Wait, there's other Digimon here, too?" Angel asked surprised.

"Of course," Guilmon replied. "And even bad ones show up, sometimes. So we have to fight them and delete them."

"We can't be deleted, you pineapple head! We all get reborn in Primary Village." Impmon folded his arms, back to glaring at Guilmon.

"Hmmm? What's Primary Village?" Guilmon looked highly confused.

Angel giggled. "I think that's enough for now. We'll wait for your partner to get here to ask more questions." Angel then reached in and scratched Guilmon's nose. The red dino digimon closed his eyes and giggled happily at the feeling.

* * *

><p>Angel was sitting Indian style, her head leaning against the bars of the cage with Impmon in her lap. The three of them had fallen asleep, waiting for Takato, who was just showing up from school.<p>

The brown haired, light red eyed boy ran up the steps. "Guilmon, I'm here, boy!"

His voice made everyone wake up. Guilmon ran up to the door. "Takatomon, I made new friends!"

Takato was smiling until he made it to the cage. His eyes grew as he noticed Angel and Impmon. Impmon jumped out of Angel's lap as she stood up. Takato looked down at him.

"Your-your a digimon!" He then looked at Angel, blushing as he noticed her pretty appearance.

"Good job, gogglehead! You passed Digimon elementary!" Impmon folded his arms at the young boy who was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie, gray capri's, yellow wrist bands, green and white trainers and sporting yellow rimmed goggles on his head.

'_What is up with all these brunette digidestined boys sporting goggles?_' Angel couldn't get over the fact, but soon smiled kindly at the boy.

"My name is Angel, and this is my partner, Impmon. Pardon his sarcasm."

Takato didn't say anything back at first, he was too busy just staring at the girl. He didn't think girls around here could be that pretty. His staring made Angel look herself over, now realizing she was wearing the outfit she was wearing when she first was ever thrown through the dimensional portal. She groaned.

"This is not what I was wearing this morning!"

"Oh..I think you look nice." Takato turned red when she looked at him.

The comment made her think about Tai, suddenly making her very sad. Takato took notice, he grew panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..um..er...offend you! I just thought...you're just really...this isn't helping." He sighed.

"I need your help getting me back home." Angel said plainly.

"Oh, um, ok...where do you live?"

"We're not from this world. We were sucked through a dimensional portal that brought us to this world." Impmon answered Takato, then taking a moment to look up at Angel empathetically. Looking back at Takato, he finished. "We were hoping you knew a digimon who could help us, or even some kind of machine."

It was a lot for Takato to take in, so he decided to call his buddy, Henry over. He always had good ideas. Once off the phone with him, Takato double stepped back up the stairs to join the others, including a free Guilmon. Angel was sitting on the ground again, her back against the cage, and her knees pulled up against her chest. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her legs and she was slightly hunched over, her pure black hair falling in front of her face, hiding half of it. Takato could see the pain in Angel's only visible eye, and it made him frown. '_I have to help her._'

* * *

><p>Once Henry, a dark blue haired boy with gray eyes, showed up, Angel managed to pull herself together enough to tell them the entire story. She started with the laptop noise and then the light, about her and Koji getting sucked into the digiworld and her being attacked by some digimon who sent her through a dimensional portal; her then landed in another dimension where she met Tai and got her partner Impmon, and how long she was there until she ended getting sent here through her phone.<p>

Once hearing the whole story, Takato was even more confused but also felt even more sorry for the 16 year old girl. She was torn away from so many people she loved already. Her mom and dad. Her big brother. Her friend Koji. Then again torn away from a new life she had started with her boyfriend Tai. Takato couldn't imagine what he would do if that was happening to him. He stared at the ground, looking as if he was going to cry for the girl.

"Wow, I'm so sorry you've been going through this." Henry spoke first, between the two boys. "I don't recall any digimon we have met, having that attack. But, maybe my dad will be able to help. I will go talk with him." Henry gave Angel a small smile.

The lilac-eyed teen managed to force a tiny smile on her face. She then ran her hand through her silk feeling hair, sighing before she spoke. "So, how will you get ahold of me? I don't have my cell phone." Her eyes then looked back at the cage that was still behind her. She hadn't moved from her previous position Takato had found her in. "I'm guessing I will just have to stay here with, Guilmon."

The digimon, who had been all wrestling, stopped rolling around and looked at Angel.

"You're gonna stay with me?" Guilmon sounded excited.

"Kind of like a sleep over." Terriermon, Henry's white and green bunny digimon, said.

"Angel, you can't be serious! There's no way I'm letting you sleep outside. What if you catch a cold or something?!" Impmon brushed the dirt off of him, making his way over to his partner's side.

"I'll be fine, Impmon." Angel fake smiled, patting her digimon on the head.

"No," Takato suddenly spoke up. "You can stay with me."

Henry looked at his best friend. "How do you plan on doing that? You can't just explain her situation to your parents."

"So..I'll...sneak her in!"

"I don't know, Takato. You can't even get away with hiding Guilmon in your room." Henry half frowned, but found it courteous of his pal to offer.

Suddenly, Guilmon started to growl. His eyes had dilated, as Angel looked over at him.

"Takato, it's a digimon." The red dino snarled.

Angel was a bit impressed at how fierce looking the once adorable, huggable Guilmon looked now. She followed his gaze, her eyes lighting up as she saw the cloud of fog descended. She jumped up to her feet and took running towards it.

"Angel!" Henry shouted.

"Hey, Angel, wait!" Takato yelled also, taking off after the girl.

"It might be a portal! Or digimon who can help me!" Angel yelled sprinting, not even looking back.

"Get out of my way, losers!" Impmon pushed passed everyone, going after his tamer.

Angel didn't even think twice before running right into the cloud of fog. Once inside she looked around. "Hello?"

"Are you crazy?! Get out of here!" Angel whipped her head to see a girl with red hair and purple eyes glaring at her.

Angel glared back. "Fuck off, little girl!" She shouted back.

"What did you say?!" The red headed girl clenched her fists tight together and was going to make her way over to Angel but a yellow and white fox with multiple tails came crashing in between them.

The red haired girl's face changed from anger to worry. "Kyuubimon!"

"Rika..hide." The fox digimon, known as Kyuubimon told her partner weakly. She was covered and scratches and bruises.

Angel's eyes then widen as a new digimon appeared before her. He was a God man digimon, covered in red armor and long orange hair that resembled flames. His hand and feet were geared with yellow, sharp claws. His blue eyes narrowed at the black haired teenager. He then raised his hand, pointing the palm at Angel.

"Sol Blaster!" a scorching solar orb shot out of his hand and flew at Angel.

Angel screamed, putting her arms up to shield her face. "IMPMON!"

"I'm coming, Angel!" Impmon dashed into the fog. Angel's digivice started to glow, the light embracing around Impmon.

* * *

><p>Impmon digivolve to...<em>Beelzemon<em>!

* * *

><p>Beelzemon pushed Angel out of the way just in time.<p>

"Are you alright, Angel?" The tall, demon lord digimon looked down at his partner. Angel looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"Of course I am, B. I have you." She called Beelzemon by his nickname she had given him, back when he had first digivolved into that form, then gave him a wink.

Beelzemon smirked and nodded. "Right!" He then turned back towards Apollomon, the fire God digimon. He glared deathly daggers at his opponent. "How dare you attack my partner! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Beelzemon then pulled out his two twin shotguns, pointing them at Apollomon.

"Double Impact!"

Angel was watching her digimon partner until she heard sneakers moving her way.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?!" Rika, swung a fist at the black haired girl, but Angel dodged it. She then grabbed Rika's fist and brought her arm behind her back, pinning her to the wall. Rika screamed in pain.

Angel got up close to Rika's ear, then whispered. "Don't mess with me, little girl." She put emphathsis on _little girl_.

"Rika!" Kyuubimon was back up to her feet now, and growled at Angel.

Angel smirked then released the red head, who fell to her knees. Angel walked over to her partner, who had just finished off Apollomon. Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon now showing up, all panting.

"Who's that?" Guilmon asked, pointing up at the tall Beelzemon.

Beelzemon smirked down at the little dinosaur.

"This is Beelzemon. He use to be Impmon." Angel stated proudly, then seemed to look up at her own partner in awe.

"He's not such a little guy anymore." Takato commented.

"Well, I guess its back to me being the shortest again." Terriermon sighed sarcastically.

"What happened to Rika?" Henry had noticed the red head on her knees, but was now back to her feet, rolling her shoulder around. Kyuubimon by her side.

Angel completely ignored Henry's question and changed the subject. "So, where did Apollomon's digiegg go?"

Takao and Henry looked from Angel to each other. Both unsure of how to explain. Henry stepped forward.

"Digimon don't come back in digieggs here. Once they are defeated..they are deleted."

Angel furrowed her brow confused. "What do you mean, 'deleted'?"

"It means dead. Gone forever, and never coming back." Angel looked over at Rika, who had joined the group.

Beelzemon looked at Rika in shock at her words, but his eyes soon narrowed at her. "You're lying."

"No..it's true." Takato spoke, giving the pair an unpleasant look.

Angel was very taken back. How could that be? Why was there no primary village for the Digimon to return to? At first she thought this dimension wasn't that bad, humans being able to have their partners with them here in the human world, but to hear that Digimon here just...died? The thought made her take a step back, bumping into Beelzemon, who looked down at her. Although, Beelzemon always had a tough exterior, Angel knew his expressions. Right now, he was looking down at her lovingly, almost telling her with his green eyes, not to worry.

"I don't want you to fight while we are here." She firmly stated to her partner. He was taken back, his eyes grew with surprise.

"What?! Why not?" He questioned, as Angel turned to face him.

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes now. "I'm not going to lose you!"

"How pathetic." Rika mumbled, then turned to leave.

"Hey, Rika!" Angel yelled.

Rika turned her head, her face being met by a black gloved fist. The hit knocked her off her feet, Angel wasting now time to get ontop of the girl and begin beating her in the face.

"Angel!" Henry yelled.

"Rika!" Takato yelled at the same time. Both boys ran over to the brawling girls.

Beelzemon, however, stand where he was, looking at the scene as if it was normal. Guilmon and Terriermon noticed, hearing Kyuubimon yelling, "Get off her!"

"So...this is a regular thing for you?" Terriermon inquired, his small claw on his chin.

Rika's lip and nose were both bleeding as Henry pulled the black haired girl off. Takato picking Rika up and restraining her, just in case. Rika spit blood out of her mouth, and it was clear her nose was broken. As the blue haired boy held a squirming Angel in his arms, he could see the fear in Rika's eyes.

"Now who looks pathetic?!" Angel spatted at Rika, then jerked her arms out of Henry's grasp. The 16 year old turned and walked back to her partner, leaving a glaring Rika and two stunned young boys.

* * *

><p>Angel and Impmon had been stuck in the Tamer's dimension for almost 6 months now, and this time around, Angel did not worry about getting back in school or finding a job. She had shacked up at Henry's place, his father figuring it was for the best as he tried to find a way to help the girl and her digimon get back home. When they thought she was in school, she was actually roaming the streets of the city, or hanging out with Guilmon and Impmon at Guilmon's cage in the park. She seemed to be adjusting to her new life slightly, but not as well as last time. She was very quiet, and found more comfort in sitting with the digimon and listening to her music.<p>

But today, was not a good day. She had gotten into a argument with Henry's parents when they found out she hadn't been going to school. They didn't kick her out, but Angel decided to leave. It was then when everyone realized how severely depressed Angel was. It was as if she had given up hope on everything. Like, she didn't even want to try to be happy here.

That night, she climbed up to Takato's wind and knocked. It took a couple to wake the brunette boy, who jumped right to his feet at the sight of Angel. He slid his window open, Angel jumping in softly.

"Are you ok, Angel?" Takato asked, rubbing his eye.

"Can I stay here with you, tonight?" She came out straight forward.

"Oh, um, sure!" Takato smiled, going over to his closet to retrieve a sleeping bag.

It had become clear to Angel that the innocent boy had developed a crush on her over the time she had been there. She didn't want to take advantage of his feelings, but she had no where else to go.

Takato rolled out a red sleeping bag and placed an extra pillow from his bed with it. Angel wasted no time crawling into the sleeping bag, although with her movements Takato could tell Angel's eyes were red and puffy from crying. He frowned, watching her roll to her side and close her eyes. He climbed back into his bed and sighed before falling back to sleep.

Angel woke up to the smell of fresh bread being made. She inhaled its scent, loving the smell. She opened her pretty eyes and sat up looking around Takato's room. It was early in the morning, and Angel wondered why her body would have the energy to be awake right now. Suddenly, his bedroom door swung open, making Angel jump. She figured she had been busted but instead it was Takato himself. He grinned seeing she was awake.

"Good morning, Angel." He said cheerfully, Angel noticing a plate with bread in his right hand and a glass of strawberry milk in his left.

She wanted to smile at how cute he looked, but she just couldn't manage it. "Morning, Takato."

Takato walked up to her and placed the plate and milk beside her. "I made you some strawberry milk, because I know its your favorite." Regarding that it was what she always ordered when the gang went out to grab a bite to eat. "Ok, I didn't make it but I ran to the store and bought you some, haha." He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red. "But I did make the bread myself, especially for you. It's honey cinnamon. I remember you saying you liked that kind of bread."

Angel wanted to smile at his thoughtful gesture, and then she even felt like crying. She hadn't been spoiled like this since...since Tai. The thought squeezed at her heart even worse, but she couldn't even produce tears. However, she could feel herself crying on the inside.

"Thank you, hun." She picked up the glass of milk and began to drink some.

Takato smiled, his face still red. "You're welcome. Anytime, Angel! Well, I have to go to school now. You can stay here if you want, just try not to make any noise." He chuckled slightly then grabbed his backpack and ran out his bedroom door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>Takato rushed home, after visiting with Guilmon, and Impmon who was also there. He had wondered where Angel was and said he would be over later.<p>

To Takato's surprise his parents had closed up the bakery early. He found a note on the counter of the store, stating they had closed up early due to running out of some ingredients and would be back later. The brunette then rushed up the steps and burst into his room.

"I'm back!" He said with a grin, but he soon realized, there was no Angel.

He soon heard sobbing in his bathroom. He slowly walked around to his bathroom door, which happened to be open and his light red eyes grew with horror. Angel was sitting there sobbing, her eyeliner smeared on her face from the tears. Her whole body was trembling and her striped beanie was pulled down so far, it almost covered her hollow lilac eyes. He then noticed her black gloves sitting on the floor. Blood was covering his bathroom floor, dripping from Angel's vertically cut wrist. She held a razor in her hand that was shaking, and Takato felt like he was watching a horrible movie in slow motion as she sliced the razor down her other wrist. Tears came crashing from Takato's own eyes as Angel let out a tiny, almost held back scream of pain and despair. Droplets of fresh bright blood, splashed down into the darkened pool of blood that already surrounded Angel.

"ANGEL, NO!" Takato screamed, finally running into his bloody bathroom, making the depressed girl drop the razor. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She leaned her head over onto his chest and started to sob even harder.

"I can't do this anymore!" Angel seemed to breathe out at once.

"Yes you can." Takato reassured her, rocking her a little, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Why would you do this?"

But Angel instead just cried in response. Takato fumbled using his free hand to text Henry. He told him to send an ambulance to his house, Angel had tried to kill herself. Throwing his phone to the side, he managed to pick up the older girl and move her to his bed. That is where the paramedics found him, holding a passed out Angel, on his lap, his clothes covered in her blood.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later...<strong>

Angel stepped out of the hospital doors and took a deep breathe of fresh air. It was a perfect day for her to finally be discharged. It was a sunny day and a perfect temperature outside. Impmon stepped up along side her and she smiled down at him. Her partner smiled back, his one hand on his hip. She then looked to her other side as a boy with black and yellow trainers stepped up next to her. He gave her a small smile, earning him a smirk back. Angel was thankful Henry had brought her a change of clothes.

She stole wore her favorite hat on her head; a black and gray striped beanie. But for a shirt; it was a white tshirt that had black stripes starting from under her bra line and continued down. She now wore black jean shorts and Henry had even brought her white wrist bands. Angel assumed they were to hide her new scars, but Henry insisted they were to make her feel like part of the gang. She still wore her gray and white converse on her feet, her black socks sticking out from the top a little.

"Thanks for coming to get me Henry, and Terriermon." She winked at the long eared bunny, who smiled in response.

"Of course, Angel. Are you hungry at all?" Henry asked.

Angel smiled with a shake of her head. "No. I'd like to go see Takato. Is that ok?" She tilted her head slightly, her black feathery layered hair fell to one side, making Henry smirk.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you guys later."

"Thanks!" She bounced, then pecked a kiss on Henry's cheek before running off with Impmon.

Henry blushed, which made Terriermon laugh.

"Let's keep it in your pants this time, Henry." Terriermon teased.

The comment made Henry grow even more red but glare are his partner. "Shut up, Terriermon!" The digi bunny laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>"Takato! You have a visitor!" Takato's father yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Coming!" Takato shouted back, thinking it was Henry.

He ran down his stairs then froze when he got to the doorway. Angel smiled at him brightly and she never seemed more gorgeous. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off. Angel leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. When she pulled away, the boy couldn't of had a goofier smile plastered on his face.

"I wasn't expecting that, but I'm not complaining." He grinned at Angel, who gave the same grin back.

Takato pulled Angel back into him by her waist, then pressed his lips against hers for another kiss. Angel smiled into the kiss, especially when she felt Takato's hands lace with hers as they kissed. Angel was surprised at how great of a kisser Takato was, probably the best she's ever kissed.

When they finally parted, hands still together, Angel spoke. "I want to take things slow..ok?"

Takato nodded. "Of course! Whatever you want!"

Angel giggled at his eagerness to please her.

"Oye. Don't let that kind of power go to her head, kid." Impmon said, jokingly, making the two humans laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later...<strong>

Angel ran around the trees in the park, sometimes turning back and going the way she came, or doing a zig-zag pattern as she ran. Henry shook his head with a smirk, watching Angel play a game of tag with Guilmon, Impmon, and Terriermon. He checked his cell phone as it started to beep, saying he had a new text message. It was from Takato. It read: **Sorry I'm running behind! Be there soon! **Henry didn't even bother to reply and placed his phone back in his pocket, just as he was tackled.

"Ouff!" Henry groaned as he fell to his ass.

"You're it!" He looked at the smirking, lilac eyed girl who was in his lap.

Angel gave him a wink then jumped off of him and took off running. "Henry is it!" She shouted.

"Uh-oh, everybody better look out!" Terriermon said with a laugh. Henry smirked then ran after his digimon.

About 10 minutes later Takato showed up with a medium sized box.

"Hey come on everyone! Gather inside the shed!" Takato called to everyone with a wave. Everyone ran to join the goggle-head.

Inside, there was a little table and a birthday cake. It had white icing, then dark purple ruffles around the bottom of the cake and the top rim of it. On the very top, written in black edible baking gel was, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL._ A single, lit purple candle was above the writing. Angel smiled, then looked around at everyone as they sang Happy Birthday to her. Once she blew out her candle, everyone cheered.

"Can we eat it now?" A very hungry Guilmon asked, almost having his nose pressing against the cake.

"Guilmon! Be polite." Takato had a sweat drop form on his forehead.

Angel giggled and patted the red creature on the head. "Have as much as you want...but not the whole thing."

"YAY!" Guilmon cheered.

"Did you make this yourself, Takato?" Angel asked, taking a slice from the brunette.

Takato blushed. "Well, ya see, not really. My mom helped me decorate it. But I did most of the baking, myself!"

Angel giggled, making the boy smile. "I'm sure its delicious!" She then went and sat down beside Impmon, who was sitting in front of the hole Guilmon dug into the wall.

"You're gonna love it." Impmon mumbled to Angel.

Angel smirked. "Impmon, was that a compliment about someone else?"

"Don't get use to it." Impmon snapped, but smirked. Angel smiled at him before taking a bite of cake.

"MMM! It's wonderful Takato!" Angel announced.

"Henry, what's that?" The bunny pointed behind Impmon and Angel.

Angel suddenly felt her heart drop, Impmon's green eyes grew wide. They both turned their heads to look behind them, then a blinding white light shot out at them.

"Ahh!" Takato screamed trying to shield his eyes.

"Angel!" Henry shouted desperately, using his arm to try to block the light, only able to keep one eye open.

His heart stopped for a moment as he watched Angel and Impmon get sucked away by the light.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It took me a while to write because I wanted it to be good. Sorry for anyone who was hoping for a sex scene again LOL:P I did, however, throw hints in there about something that DID happen. I hope most of you caught it. There will only be <span>TWO<span> more chapters following this one! And just an FYI, there _will_ be a twist coming up! ;)**

**So, who do you think is a better match for Angel, so far?**


	4. Season 2(TK)

**RECAP: In the last chapter Angel ended up in the Season 3 dimension. She made good friends with Henry, but ended up beating up Rika. Impmon wasn't allowed to fight anymore because Angel didn't want him to be deleted completely, and Angel ended up becoming very depressed. Skipping school and not finding a job. Once kicked out of Henry's house she went and stayed with Takato, who had a big crush on her. One day after school, Takato walked in on Angel trying to kill herself in his bathroom, because she couldn't handle it anymore(the digital world jumping). However, after getting out of the hospital, Angel and Takato started dating, and everyone was celebrating Angel's 17th birthday when , sadly, her and Impmon were sucked away by a light once again.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Angel &amp; T.K.'s Song:<strong>

_**I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<strong>_

**_You're going through so much_**  
><strong><em>Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you<em>**

**_[Bridge:]_**  
><strong>I'm stretching but you're just out of reach<strong>  
><strong>You should know<strong>  
><strong>I'm ready when you're ready for me<strong>  
><strong>And I'm waiting for the right time<strong>  
><strong>For the day I catch your eye<strong>  
><strong>To let you know<strong>  
><strong>That I'm yours to hold<strong>

* * *

><p>Angel landed right on her ass, Impmon falling on her lap with a groan.<p>

"Fuck.." Angel groaned, looking around their new surroundings.

"Oye, my head." Impmon moaned, rubbing at his skull.

"Well," Angel sighed. "It happened again."

Impmon looked around. "This doesn't look like the Digiworld to me. Unless, its like the place we just came from.." Impmon looked up at his partner empathetically. "Hey, you look different now! Did you digivolve when you turned 17?" Impmon scratched at his chin.

"What?" Angel looked down at herself, noticing her clothes had changed. Instead of shorts or capris she now had on black skinny jeans. Her shirt was a black long sleeve with a white skull on the chest, and she was happy to notice she had on black and white converse. She then noticed her hands. Her gloves her gone but her nails were long and had black painted tips. When some hair fell in her face she jumped.

"Yeah, your hair is different. I like it though!" Impmon gave her a thumbs up.

Angel pulled out her digivice and used it as a mirror. Her hair was still the same length, black and feathery looking, but she now had long bangs on her right side, that if not pinned back, would cover her right eye. She also noticed that she had a purple streak in her hair, right by her long bangs. She then frowned.

"I don't have my beanie."

"Hey look, some kid-...Angel! Is that Tai?!" Impmon jumped up, pointing over towards a school.

"Don't fuck with me, Impmon." Angel threatened, but her neck snapping to see what he was pointing at. The sight made her heart jump and a grin spread across her face.

"Ohmygod!" She shouted as she jumped up, knocking Impmon off her lap and tumbling to the grass. But Impmon smirked as he watched her sprint towards Tai, soon getting to his feet and chasing after her.

Angel slowed down when two more people joined Tai, one was a shorter boy with short red spikey hair. '_Izzy.' _She smirked, but it soon faded noticing the other person. It was a girl, maybe 2" taller than Angel, with short red hair and wearing a tennis uniform. '_Sora._' Angel glared at the other girl, still walking up to the group who seemed to be walking out to lunch or home from school, Angel wasn't sure of the time of day here yet. Sora hooked her right arm around Tai's neck before kissing him. That was it, Angel lost it. She became enraged at the sight. She finished running up the trio.

"Hey, whoa!" Izzy shouted, moving out of Angel's way, already recognizing her. Angel ripped Sora off of Tai while yelling, "Get the fuck off him!"

"What the-?!" Sora said as she got jerked back. A glare first on her face, which quickly turned to horror as a fist punched her in right eye. She screamed, stumbling back, and shielding her face from any more punches.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Tai got in between Sora and Angel, glaring.

"Why the fuck is she kissing you?" Angel snapped back at him, her hands still in tight fists.

"Um, because she's my girl..." Tai couldn't even finish his sentence, he finally realized who he was arguing with. "Angel?" He looked at her in disbelief.

Angel's face had fallen, and her heart had sank at hearing Tai's words. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she was speechless. The two of them just stared at each other, Tai taking in Angel's new look and Angel trying to comprehend what was happening. Tai had changed a bit too. He was much taller, so she figured he was older than 14 now, but still had his dark brown messy hair. He looked as if he had gained some more muscle and his voice was deeper.

"Where have you been?" Tai finally asked.

"Um, I think we should take Sora to the nurses office." Izzy commented, who was helping the injured girl cope.

"I thought she was dating Matt." Was all Angel could choke out. Tai bit his bottom lip before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"They broke up about a year ago...we've been dating for about 4 months now. Listen, Angel, you've been gone for 2 years, I didn't ever think I was going to see you again, but I-"

Angel slapped him. Tai was in shock at first, but then glared down at the petite girl, who was already glaring at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tai asked irate.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Angel snapped back.

"You're the one who ran off!"

"Ran off?! RAN OFF?!" Angel was shouting now and her body was shaking, not just from anger but also from her trying not to cry. She then pushed Tai, who stumbled back, bumping into Izzy and Sora. "I didn't run off!"

"Hey, whoa!" Another person joined the group. He was tall, maybe even taller than Tai, with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing, what looked to be, a fishing hat, tan shorts and a teal and yellow long-sleeved shirt. He got in between Tai and Angel, soon holding Angel back from attacking Tai, or anyone else.

"I didn't fucking run off, Kamiya Taichi! I was sucked into another portal, you asshole!" Angel then laughed as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "And you know what's funny?! I fucking tried to kill myself because I missed you! Because I wasn't happy without you! Fuck this shit!"

Angel walked off the way she had come, wiping the tears from her eyes, Impmon soon joining her side who had been watching from a tree.

Tai's heart had sank when he heard what she had tried to do to herself, and a fire of guilt now burned in his gut as he realized she hadn't left him, not on purpose anyways.

"Attention seeker?" Sora commented. "Can we go to the nurse now, please?"

"Tai, was that Angel?" The blonde haired boy eyed the brunette, who slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>Angel and Impmon had been walking in silence as they walked down a sidewalk. The sun had gone away and gray clouds were now overcasting. Angel was staring at the ground as she walked, her tears had dried up, but her face wore a mask of anger. She then came to a stop when someone was standing in front of her. She looked up, and it was the kid from earlier, the blonde with the weird looking hat.<p>

"Where are you going, Angel?" He raised an eyebrow and Angel stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. He noticed then smiled at her. "It's T.K.."

Angel's eye grew with amazement for a moment, taking in all of him. "You've grown up...a lot."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that's what happens."

Angel rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, she wasn't in the mood right now.

"So, where are you going?" He questioned her again.

She shrugged in response then went around him, and continued down the sidewalk, Impmon keeping up.

"It's gonna rain, ya know?" T.K. called after her.

"Good." She shouted back without looking. And as soon as she said that rain started to trickling down slowly. She then heard feet running after her and glanced over to see T.K. at her side, giving her a warm smile.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked as they walked in the rain that was getting heavier.

He shrugged then gave her a wink, making her rolls her eyes at his mocking of her, she held back her smile.

* * *

><p>The three ran inside the apartment out of the downpour. T.K. shut the door behind him and shivered. "Never doing that again."<p>

Angel grunted. "Pussy."

"Hey!" T.K. pouted at her, finally making the black haired girl smile.

"Who's here?" A shout was heard from a far room.

"Just me Matt, and Angel, and Impmon." T.K. shouted back.

Angel was looking around, shivering in her wet clothes. "This is a nice place." It wasn't as big and grand as her place back in her dimension but for it being just Matt and T.K.'s, it was a very nice place.

"Thanks." T.K. smiled taking off his hat and removing his shoe.

"Wow. I thought you were joking around." Angel turned around to see Matt staring at her.

He still had his blonde hair and blue eyes, like T.K.. But his hair was now in a more neat style. He was taller too, and his voice seemed more gentle than she remembered. He was wearing a black button up and light blue jeans.

"Hey, Matt." Angel said with a small smile. He smiled back at her with a nod.

"It's nice to see you again, Angel. How ya been?"

She shrugged, averting her eyes from his now. "Eh, ya know, living. Jumping to different Digital World's."

Matt frowned a bit. "That still happening? I'm sorry."

Angel nodded. "Me too."

"She doesn't have any where to stay. I figured she could use our guest bedroom." T.K. chimed in to his brother.

Matt looked from him to Angel, then shook his head while taking a seat at his kitchen table. "You seen Tai and Sora, huh?"

Angel bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, of course you guys can stay here." Matt smiled at the lilac eyed girl then down at Impmon. "How have you been, Impmon? Staying out of trouble?"

Impmon snorted. "You know trouble is my middle name." He then smirked at the older blonde.

Matt chuckled. "Patamon will be happy to have a pal over."

"Patamon is here?" Angel was surprised.

T.K. chuckled. "Mhm. For some reason now we can keep our Digimon over here with us. He's probably already asleep, though."

"Does Joe still live around here?" Impmon asked, it was clear to Angel Impmon had missed his old best friend, Gomamon.

Matt half smiled at the digimon. "Joe is away at college right now, its quite a distance away. However, Gomamon is still in the Digital World."

"But," T.K. butted in, "I can take you to the Digital World to visit him soon!" Impmon's eyes seemed to light up.

"Really? Man, thanks T.K.!"

"Wait, you guys can travel to and from the Digiworld now?" Angel felt left out of the loop.

T.K. laughed. "Yeah, us new group of Digidestined can open portals to the Digital World with our D3's from a computer. I'll show you sometime."

Angel smiled. "Wow, that's really cool. Wait, new group of Digidestined?" Angel tilted her head in a way that made T.K.'s heart flutter. He nodded.

"Yeah, T.K. is part of it, along with Kari. There is also three news kids, Davis, Cody and Yolei." Matt informed the former member.

"Are you dating Kari, yet?" Angel abruptly asked, catching the younger blonde off guard. This made Matt laugh.

She smirked at T.K. as he turned red. "N-no. Why would you think that?"

"Seriously? You have, like, the biggest crush on her." Angel stuck her tongue out at him, making him blush more.

"I told you it was obvious, little brother." Matt got up, patting his brother on the back before making his way to the back of the apartment. "I'm heading to bed, see you guys tomorrow." He yelled back to everyone.

Angel couldn't help but giggle at how red T.K. was now. She had never seen someone blush so brightly, he looked like a tomato. Her sweet, sexy giggle didn't make matters any better for the poor boy. Angel decided to put the poor kid out of his misery.

"So, how old are you now?" She removed her converse as she waited for an answer.

T.K.'s blush started to fade away, slowly. "I actually just turned 15, three days ago."

"Really? What day is it today?" Angel's bangs fell in her face as she tilted her head at the blonde cutie.

"August 30th."

"Really? That's so weird. The years must be different though in different wolrds...my birthday was yesterday. I'm 17 now." She watched as Impmon climbed up on the couch and snuggled against a fluffy pillow.

"I never knew our birthday's were so close." T.K. commented with a smile.

Angel nodded. "Yeah..so are ya gonna show me to my room, or what?"

T.K. nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

* * *

><p>The next morning Angel woke to sunlight in her face. She rolled out of bed and noticed her clothes in a neat pile on a desk. They had been cleaned for her. She slipped everything back on then made her way out to the kitchen, where she found Matt, sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, and reading the newspaper.<p>

"I didn't know you knew how to read now." She said sarcastically as she joined him at the table.

He smirked at her. "Very funny."

She wrinkled her nose at him playfully, then looked over at a still passed out Impmon. She smiled at the scene.

"Would you like some coffee?" Matt offered, standing up with his own mug to refill.

Angel nodded. "Yes please. Cream and sugar. Heavy on the sugar."

Matt chuckled and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard for her.

"So, what are you reading about anyway? Anything good?" Angel asked, as she pulled the newspaper over so she could read it.

"Just reviews on my band." He answered as he finished with his cup, then moving on to make hers.

She noticed the picture of Matt and his band and then a whole article about them. "Wow! That band thing really worked out for ya, huh?" Angel smiled up at Matt as he handed her, her cup of coffee.

He smiled sitting back down. "Yeah, it has. That's why I can afford this place for me and T.K.. I have a concert tonight, that's why I was just checking up. Seeing if it was sold out yet."

"Nice!" Angel gave him a wink and he smirked.

"You should come. You might like us." He then handed her a ticket.

She grinned looking down at it. "Totally!

"Awesome. Well, I have to head out for practice and such. Also, have this." Matt brought over a black leather jacket and placed it on Angel's shoulders. "For next time you decide to get caught in the rain." He then headed out the door.

Angel smiled running a hand over a sleeve of the leather jacket. '_Sweet!'_

Angel looked up when she heard a yawn.

"You're up early." T.K. mumbled through his yawn, holding a half sleeping Patamon in his arms.

Angel grinned. "Hi there, Patamon! And by the way, its not even that early."

Patamon rubbed at his eyes then smiled, realizing it wasn't a dream. "Angel! It is you!"

Angel giggled. "In the flesh."

Patamon laughed happily. "It's so good to see you again."

Angel smiled, noticing as T.K. stared at her new leather jacket. She smirked, pondering what he was thinking.

"I thought I heard the pipsqueak." Impmon jumped up on the chair Matt had been previously sitting in, and gave Patamon a smirk.

"Did Matt give you that?" T.K. finally asked.

Angel nodded, touching the leather as she spoke. "Yeah, isn't it cool? Said its for if I want to go walking in the rain again." She laughed then picked up her ticket. "He also gave me this. Is he any good, or should I sell it?" She smirked at the young blonde, tilting her head.

T.K. smirked at her last comment but shook his head. "Nah, they are pretty good. I have a ticket too. We should go together."

Angel stood up, slipping on the jacket. "What about Kari?" She gave the kid a look.

"Kari is going to be in the Digital World patrolling at that time with Davis." Patamon butted in, a slight sound of disappointment in his voice. Patamon had always had a crush on Gatomon, Kari's Digimon partner.

"Ah, the new goggle-head? Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's a jerk like the rest of'em!" Angel found a mirror in the hallway and checked herself out.

Impmon noticed her new jacket and smirked. "I'm loving the new style, Angel. Kind of like a female version of Beelzmon." Angel giggled and nodded, her bangs covering her right eye.

T.K. was watching her. "Did you really do what you told Tai yesterday?"

Angel looked at T.K. in the reflection of the mirror. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no, not that. I just...I was wondering." T.K. chewed at his bottom lip now, not sure at how to word what he wanted to ask or say.

Angel looked down at her hands then face T.K., looking him in the eye. "Maybe that's why this world made me wear long sleeves." She pulled up her black sleeves and revealed her wrists that bared the scars of her past dimensional experience. They were long and deep looking, forever going to be embedded into her tan skin.

Patamon frowned then flew out of T.K.'s arms and joined Impmon in the kitchen. The 15 year old boy stared at the scars for some time before looking up into the 17 year olds lilac eyes. He could see the pain still residing in them, and he worried if the thought of doing this to herself again may rise above once more.

"Don't worry. I'm not thinking of doing it again." Angel reassured the boy while pulling down her sleeves. She then looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

T.K. hoped she was telling the truth. "Good."

"Well then, I'll see you later tonight, blondie." She gave him a wink before scooping up Impmon into her arms and heading out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Angel and Impmon arrived back at Matt and T.K.'s apartment. They didn't have a key so Angel knocked at the door. When T.K. answered the door, she couldn't help but be impressed by his fashion choice. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt that had flecks of black throughout, and his jeans were a dark blue with a rusty color down the legs. He had one some all black sneakers, and Angel was happy he had lost of silly looking hat.<p>

T.K. smiled down at her. "Are you ready?" He sounded excited.

"Oh yeah." She gave him a wink then said goodbye to Impmon as he joined Patamon in the house.

It took them about 45 minutes to walk there, but the weather was nice and neither of them mind the exercise. T.K. enjoyed the fact that Angel was opening up to him and sharing her experiences in the other dimensions. In return, Angel took much interest in hearing about what everyone in this dimension had been up to.

"Well, damn." Angel said as they arrived. a huge mob of people were waiting to get inside to see the concert.

T.K. laughed. "I know, right? But no worries. We have special tickets." He whipped out their tickets he had been holding in his back pocket and presented them to the door man. He let them in before anyone else, making some fans groan and whine.

"I could get use to this." Angel commented as she gazed around at the incredible concert hall. T.K. chuckled as he led the way to their box right in front of the stage. The clicking of doors made Angel look back and notice they were letting everyone in now.

The place was filling in fast and Angel was grateful they were in a gated area. T.K. was telling Angel some of the songs they usually performed and their meanings when Angel noticed the bouncer letting some more people into there box area. She recognized Izzy, but not the boy with short blue hair who had a girl with big round glasses clinging to his arm. Her eyes grew as Tai and Sora walked into the box as well. Her eyes then narrowed as Tai noticed her. T.K. finally realized Angel was no longer listening and looked over. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I should have told you they were coming. But I knew you wouldn't have come." He frowned slightly.

Angel snorted. "I don't even want to know why Matt gave them tickets but they aren't going to ruin our night." She then grinned up at T.K., who smiled back in relief.

Angel noticed Sora and Tai whispering to each other as they looked over at her. The raven haired girl grinned at them then flicked them off, using both hands. Sora looked disgusted, while Tai just glared at his ex-girlfriend. Their faces made Angel laugh and T.K. shook his head with a small smirk. The crowed went wild as Matt and his band came onto stage.

Angel and T.K. were truly enjoying themselves. The music type was pretty much up Angel's ally, being Rock, although she liked screaming in her songs better. Matt's band was ending a song when Angel glanced over at Tai and Sora. Tai was holding Sora from behind and they both were smiling, until Tai noticed Angel looking. Sora, who had looked up at Tai to say something, notice his eyes and followed them over to Angel. Sora glared then smirked, before turning around and wrapping her arms around Tai's neck and started to make out with him. Angel felt her blood start to boil and T.K. got prepared to stop any fights.

But instead Angel yelled over the crowed, "Put me on stage."

"What?" T.K. didn't know if he was hearing her right. He leaned in closer.

"Put me on the fucking stage!" She yelled at him. The younger boy hesitated but then helped her get up onto stage.

Matt watched her walk up to him. "What's up? You alright?" He asked her.

"Can I have a go?" She reached out for the microphone.

Matt seemed surprised but smirked and nodded. "Sure." Before handing her the microphone he leaned into it and said, "Now, let's give a big welcome to my friend Angel!" The crowed cheered as he handed her the mic.

Angel took the mic and faced the crowed. As she started to sing, the band gave life to the song.

"_Sometimes life seems too quiet_  
><em> Into paralyzing silence<em>  
><em> Like the moonless dark<em>  
><em> Meant to make me strong<em>

_ Familiar breath of my old lies_  
><em> Changed the color in my eyes<em>  
><em> Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by<em>

_ Sorrow lasts through this night_  
><em> I'll take this piece of you<em>  
><em> And hope for all eternity<em>  
><em> For just one second I felt whole<em>  
><em> As you flew right through me<em>

_ Left alone with only reflections of the memory_  
><em> To face the ugly girl that's smothering me<em>  
><em> Sitting closer than my pain<em>  
><em> He knew each tear before it came<em>  
><em> Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by<em>

_ Sorrow last through this night_  
><em> I'll take this piece of You<em>  
><em> And hope for all eternity<em>  
><em> For just one second I felt whole<em>  
><em> As You flew right through me<em>

_ And we kiss each other one more time_  
><em> And sing this lie that's halfway mine<em>  
><em> The sword is slicing through the question<em>  
><em> So I won't be fooled by his angel light<em>

_ Sorrow lasts through this night_  
><em> I'll take this piece of you<em>  
><em> And hope for all eternity<em>  
><em> For just one second I felt whole<em>  
><em> As you flew right through me<em>  
><em> And up into the stars<em>

_ Joy will come!_"

As she screamed the last three words of her song the crowd went crazy. She grinned and laughed at how much people liked it, she even saw T.K. in the crowed cheering loudly and jumping up at down. She then glanced over at Tai who had been watching her the whole time and knowing the song was about him.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea you could sing like that! It was crazy!" T.K. bounced around Angel as they walked back to the apartment. Angel laughed, her hands in her pockets as she walked along. "Maybe Matt will let you join the band."<p>

Angel laughed lightly. "Yeah, let's not get too excited now. We never know when I'll just "disappear"." T.K. could tell something was eating at his friend now. They walked in silence the remainder of the walk home.

Once T.K. unlocked the door, Angel walked right in and went into her room. Impmon and Patamon looked at T.K. who just shrugged. Impmon went in after his partner who cuddle him on her lap.

About 10 minutes later T.K. entered the room with Patamon by his feet and a guitar in his hands. Angel and Impmon looked at them.

"Don't tell Matt about this, kay?" He gave her a small smile then handed her a piece of paper that looked like it had gone through a washer and been crumbled up for some time.

After reading some of the words she looked up at T.K. who sat across from her on a chair and placed the guitar on his lap. "I wrote this for Kari when I was away for the summer in France."

He then strummed his guitar and began to sing:

"_And hey darling, _  
><em> I hope you're good tonight. <em>  
><em> And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. <em>  
><em> Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. <em>  
><em> Tell me something sweet to get me by, <em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing<em>

_ La, la la la, la la la, _  
><em> Till everyone is singing<em>

_ If you can wait till I get home, _  
><em> Then I swear to you that we can make this last. <em>  
><em> (La la la) <em>  
><em> If you can wait till I get home, <em>  
><em> Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. <em>  
><em> Well it might be for the best<em>."

Angel then came in and sang a piece T.K. had marked on the paper as (Female voice):

"_And hey sweetie, _  
><em> Well I need you here tonight, <em>  
><em> And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me<em>  
><em> Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. <em>  
><em> I just feel complete when you're by my side, <em>  
><em> But I know you can't come home till they're singing<em>

_ La, la la la, la la la, _  
><em> Till everyone is singing. <em>  
><em> La, la la la, la la la<em>."

As Angel's lines ended, T.K. started back up with his:

"_If you can wait till I get home, _  
><em> Then I swear to you that we can make this last. <em>  
><em> (La la la) <em>  
><em> If you can wait till I get home, <em>  
><em> Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. <em>  
><em> Well it might be for the best<em>."

Angel started to sing:

"_You know you can't give me what I need. _  
><em> And even though you mean so much to me, <em>  
><em> I can't wait through everything<em>,"

T.K. cut in:

"_Is this really happening? _  
><em> I swear I'll never be happy again. <em>  
><em> And don't you dare say we can just be friends. <em>  
><em> I'm not some boy that you can sway<em>."

Then both of them started singing together:

"_We knew it'd happen eventually._

_ La, la la la, la la la,_  
><em> Now everybody's singing.<em>  
><em> La, la la la, la la la,<em>  
><em> Now everybody's singing.<em>  
><em> La, la la la, la la la,<em>  
><em> (If you can wait till I get home)<em>  
><em> Now everybody's singing.<em>  
><em> La, la la la, la la la,<em>  
><em> (Then I swear we can make this last)<em>  
><em> Now everybody's singing.<em>

_ La, la la la, la la la,_  
><em> (If you can wait till I get home)<em>  
><em> Now everybody's singing.<em>  
><em> La, la la la, la la la,<em>  
><em> (Then I swear we can make this last)<em>  
><em> Now everybody's singing.<em>  
><em> La<em>"

Angel looked into T.K's bright blue eyes as he stared at the carpet. "She broke your heart." T.K. glanced up at the older girl then looked back down. Angel set Impmon on the bed then moved T.K.'s guitar off his lap, making the boy look up at her. Angel then sat on his lap sideways, hooking her arm around his neck, and then leaning her head against his chest. T.K. slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his face on top of her head softly. A tear rolled down his cheek.

When Matt finally arrived home he noticed how quiet it was. He checked in Angel's room and there was everyone. Patamon was lying on his stomach on the bed sleeping, with Impmon using his as a pillow. T.K. was seated in the computer chair leaning back, with Angel fast asleep on his lap. Her legs dangling over the arm of the chair, and T.K's arms wrapped around her. The older brother smirked then softly closed the door before heading to bed himself.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Angel and Impmon arrived, and the two seemed happier than ever. Patamon had taken Impmon on visits to the Digital World so he could see Gomamon, and Angel didn't know if she was just happier because she was back in a familiar environment, or because of T.K.. The blondie was a very positive person with a great sense of humor, and it was an added bonus he was adorable. The two seemed to be attached at the hip. Lucky for Angel, she didn't even have to worry about going to school with Tai and Sora because summer break had just started. She also lucked out because instead of going to find a job, Matt gave her one! She became his personal assistant, and the job seemed perfect for her. Especially since Matt wasn't a bossy, asshole boss. A perk of the job was that T.K. could go anywhere with Angel. The two became best friends in no time.<p>

It was a very warm evening, so Angel and T.K. had decided to go down to the beach. T.K. was carrying a large towel over his shoulder as they made their way down to the shore. Angel sucked in a deep breathe of the salty air.

She grinned. "It smells wonderful."

"And its beautiful." T.K. noted, glancing from the ocean to his best friend. He then laid out the towel and both of them took a seat, taking a few moments to gaze upon the stars and sea.

After some relaxing moments of silence Angel spoke. "I feels good to be back."

T.K. looked over at her. "Don't you ever miss home? Like, Koji, your parents..your brother, Vic?"

Angel's lilac eyes stared out at the rolling waves. It really hadn't hit her how she had suppressed the memories of her real life that she long left behind. She wondered now how long she had been missing from there. She remembered Koji yelling out for her before she was sucked away from him, about that special night they had shared together. '_Would he still remember me?_' She wondered to herself, lost in her thoughts. She thought about her parents, and if they were still searching for her; an image of her older brother, Vic, popped into her mind. She missed the talks they use to share and the secrets they kept from mom and dad.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to make you upset." T.K. looked at his best friend concerned. Upset with himself for not thinking before speaking.

But Angel looked over at him and smiled. "No worries, dude. Honestly, this place feels like my home. Besides, I like having a sidekick." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

T.K. laughed. "Oh, I'm the sidekick? Why aren't you the sidekick?"

"Because your a baby." She teased.

"I'll show you baby!" T.K. reached over quickly, and started to tickle at Angel's ribs.

She instantly started to scream and try to squirm away. She fell over on her side, T.K. seen pounce on top of her, tickling her even more. Angel was laughing so hard her face started to turn red as she squirmed helplessly under the blonde. "Stop! T.K.! Ohmygod!" She screamed out in between laughs.

T.K. finally stopped tickling her, laughing at her, but pinned down her arms so she still couldn't escape. "It's kind of entertaining to see you squirm." He smirked down at her.

Angel tried to bite him, but he moved his arm slightly, still pinning her down. He chuckled.

"You're a punk!" She snarled up at him.

T.K. smiled down at her, his shaggy blonde hair had grown longer and almost covering his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Your lucky your cute." She commented, rolling her eyes. He laughed then rolled off of the black haired teen and laid on his back.

Angel snuggled against him. "I love you, T.K.."

T.K. smiled staring at the twinkling stars. "I love ya too, Angel."

Angel then sat up and looked down into T.K.'s bright eyes. He smiled at her. "What's up?" He asked.

Angel's black tipped fingernail softly glided along his jawline, before she swooped down and placed her soft lips against his. When she pulled away T.K. looked up at her in shock.

"Show me." Angel whispered to him, referring to him saying he loved her too. Which they had always said to one another, but in a friendly manner.

T.K. wasted no time and got on top of the beautiful young lady, pressing their lips back together. Their tongues danced as he unbuttoned her pants, quickly sliding them off. Angel managed to undo his pants as well, him taking a moment to throw them aside. T.K. kissed down her collarbone down to her toned stomach, and around the belly piercing she had recently got. Once down to her panties, he pushed them to the side and began flicking his tongue at her clit. She jolted and moaned in pure pleasure. He was an expert with his tongue, and she soon found herself sweating from him tongue fucking her. He bit the inside of her thigh, making her gasp in pain and pleasure, and she watched him as she came back up and crashed their lips together. Her fingers messed through his silky shaggy hair and she could feel him remove her panties. Her body started to tingle as she felt his bare cock press softly against her opening. They both moaned out in ecstasy as he slowly slipped inside her.

* * *

><p>After that night, nothing changed. The two were still best friends and still attached at the hip. Well, there was one change, the perk of being friends with benefits.<p>

"Here, I got you something." T.K. handed Angel a small silver box.

Angel eagerly took it and opened it up. A slow grin spread upon her face then she looked up at T.K.. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She jumped up hugging him.

"Here, let me help you put it on."

Angel held her hair to the side as T.K. clipped the golden necklace around her neck. A golden heart with the word Hope, and a silver heart with the word Destiny, dangling on her chest. She looked at herself with it on in the mirror, T.K. standing behind her smiling proudly.

"This is a total Kodak moment." She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of her and T.K..

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" Matt came around the corner in the hallway.

"No plans unless you have some for me, boss." Angel responded grinning. T.K. just shrugged with a smile.

Matt chuckled then said, "I was thinking we could all go out to that new restaurant. What do ya say?"

"Hell yeah!" Angel bounced up and down then ran into her room to change.

Both brothers laughed at her enthusiasm.

The restaurant was quite fancy and the food was delicious. T.K. excused himself to use the restroom, giving Matt and Angel some time alone.

"It's good to see you guys so close." Matt said.

Angel nodded before taking a bite of bread.

"Are you guys, like, dating?" He raised an eyebrow.

Angel giggled shaking her head now. "No. We're just best friends, that's all."

"Haha, well that's good." Matt watched Angel take a sip of her strawberry milk. It was if he was pondering if he should say what he said next.

"Ya know, Tai waited for you."

Angel paused, holding her glass in midair. Her lilac eyes slowly looked over at Matt. "He...did?"

Matt gave a nod. "Oh yeah. He waited a whole year. Even once we discovered we could travel between worlds again he went in search for you, thinking you might be back there."

Angel stared at Matt's blue eyes before setting down her drink gently. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I didn't want you to think he never loved you. And, he never got to tell you himself. I figured since we use to be best friends, its the least I could do for him. Honestly, Sora is the one who finally convinced him to just give up. I think she just didn't like seeing him the way he was then. He was a mess without you, Angel. Don't ever think he didn't love you, because he did. Truly." Matt then took a sip of his water as T.K. rejoined the table.

Angel stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" T.K. looked up at her concerned.

She gave him a small smile and nod, then left the restaurant. She made her way towards the local park, soon hearing rustling in the bushes. She stopped and looked over. Beelzemon walked out from the trees and bushes and Angel smiled up at him sadly.

"What's wrong, Angel?" She loved the sound of his voice, he made her feel safe. She reached up and hugged him.

Beelzemon smirked and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Let's get you home, kid."

But Beelzemon had only taken a few steps when a round worm hole opened up in front of him. "Whoa! What the?!"

"ANGEL!" A deep male voice seemed to echo out of the hole. Angel's eyes shot open.

"Koji?!" Angel then screamed as a hand came through the hole and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think Angel is better off with? Koji? Tai? Takato? Or T.K.?<strong>


	5. Season 0(Angel)

**Here is the FINAL chapter of The Digital Jumper. I hope you all enjoyed this series! I didn't get much feedback on who everyone thought Angel should end up with. I had 1 vote: Koji, 1 vote: TK, and 1 vote: Takato. But, since no one really seemed to care, I will be choosing who I believe is a better match for Angel. Also, I MAY do a sequel to this story, not sure yet. But here it is...**

* * *

><p>Angel was pulled through the portal out of Beelzemon's arms. She screamed as she fell through the other side, landed on top of something somewhat soft.<p>

"Angel.." The voice was deep, and sounded exhausted.

Angel slowly opened her lilac eyes and looked into navy ones. "Koji..?" Her voice cracked in surprise.

A slow smile spread upon the blue-haired boy then he swung his arms around the girl tightly. Angel was a bit taken back by the affection gesture but she soon smiled and hugged him back. She broke down, crying on his chest, and he held her on his lap, happy to have her back in his life again.

Angel then abruptly stopped crying and pushed off of Koji, scrambling to her feet. She turned to face the way she had come through but the portal was no longer there. Her heart started to beat hard against her chest and she looked around desperately.

Koji got to his and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Beelzemon, where is he?! I can't loose him! Did he come through with me?" Angel's eyes were filled with panic as she looked at her companion.

Koji raised his eyebrow. "No one came through with you. I only took you...who's Beelzemon?"

Angel's heart stopped beating as it dropped down to her stomach. '_No one came through with you._' His words repeated in slow motion in her head. She felt instantly sick to her stomach. Koji put his hand on Angel's shoulder, an expression of concern now filling his face.

"Angel..are you alright? You don't look so good."

Angel's tan skin had went pale and she felt weak. She dropped down to her knees. Koji gasping slightly and only grabbing her right as her knees brushed the grass. He gently set her down, kneeling in front of her.

"He's..my digimon partner..."

Koji looked shocked. "You have..a Digimon?"

Angel moved her face away from Koji as she hurled. Koji was very confused and worried. The only thing he could do for his girlfriend right now was get her back to the human world and make sure she was okay. Angel hugged her stomach in pain, and she felt embarrassed to have thrown up in front of the boy. Koji carefully picked Angel up bridal style and carried her all the way back to the Train Terminal.

* * *

><p>When Angel woke up she was in a hospital. She looked to her left and saw Koji sitting next to her. His elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. It looked as if he was thinking...no..maybe..daydreaming? Angel smirked slightly.<p>

"Hey." She caught his attention, making him smile at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He took her hand in his.

"Better. How long have I been out?" Angel looked around the room. It was your standard run of the mill hospital room.

"Just about an hour. I think you needed the rest. That portal must really mess with you."

"Koji..how long have I been gone?" Angel tilted her head, her bangs covering her eye. The sight made Koji smirk and run his fingers through her hair.

"Just 4 days."

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Wha?! Really? That's it?!" She was stunned.

Koji looked confused. "Yeah..why? How long was it to you?"

Angel hesitated to answer at first. "3 years..."

Koji was taken back. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah..I'm 17 years old now." Angel looked at Koji, unsure of how he was going to react. But he just sat there quietly, still holding her hand, thinking.

"Oh, I see you're awake now, wonderful." A dark skinned woman who was wearing a doctors outfit joined them in the room. Both of the kids looked up at her. "So how long have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Um..just started to today." Angel answered, lightly confused.

The woman laughed. "It's alright, you're lucky it waited this long to start."

Angel and Koji both had twisted confused faces.

The doctor grinned at them. "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Angel's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open with shock. Koji felt light headed for a moment, and took a long gulp.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again.." Angel mumbled, the doctor politely handed her a waste basket.

"You are free to leave once you feel up to it, and again, congrats!" The woman shook Koji's hand then left.

"Well...we didn't use protection." Koji confessed, his cheeks tinted with red as he rubbed the back of his head.

Angel looked at him, her stomach twisting again. She knew he wasn't the last guy she had slept with. '_T.K..._'

* * *

><p>"So..I like your new look." Koji commented as the walked to Angel's apartment building.<p>

She was wearing what she had first arrived in the second time showing up in Tai's universe. She smiled slightly. "Thanks." She then looked down, frowning slightly, remembering Beelzemon had told her the same thing. Koji noticed.

"Hey, I promise everything will be alright, and I will make sure I find your partner, too."

Angel smiled at him. She was so happy she had him again, he was never one to give up, and it showed. Especially since he hadn't stopped looking for her the entire time she was gone. He had explained to her that he had tracked down the Digimon who had done it to her and forced him to make another portal leading him straight to where she was. However, once Angel fell through on top of him, the digimon had run off.

Once at her parents door she took a deep breathe and knocked. A few minutes later it slowly opened, and a tall guy around 18 years old with long dark red hair and brown eyes grinned upon the sight of seeing Angel.

"Vic!" Angel rushed up to her older brother and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Vic hugged his sister back firmly, picking her off the ground for a moment before setting her back down. "Where the hell have you been, man? I've been worried sick!"

Angel grinned up at her brother, tears on the brim of her eyes. Vic was one of the first people she had pushed out of her mind because of how close they use to be. Remembering him would've eaten away at her way before meeting Takato and Henry. It was clear looking at Vic where Angel got her sense of style. He was wearing a band tee, black skinny jeans and red Vans.

"Hey, nice necklace sis, who got you this?" Vic lightly touched the two hearts hanging from her neck. She lightly blushed as Koji tried to see, he hadn't noticed it before. "Hope and Destiny, huh? And rad hair. Totally you." He playfully, chipped her chin with his fist, making her push him away playfully.

"Where's mom and dad?" Angel asked as her and Koji entered the home.

"Work of course." Vic told her as he shut the door behind them. "So, where have you been, sis?"

Angel eyed her brothers black and white guitar that was sitting near the couch. "I'll explain it all later."

"We have something we need to tell everyone. When will your parents be home?" Koji finally spoke up, making Angel look over at him.

"Well, good luck with that. We never know when they will be home." Vic placed a guitar pic in his mouth as he cracked his knuckles and neck, then made his way back over to his guitar. Angel smirked at the sight. But it soon faded as she pictured T.K. sitting there holding a guitar instead, smiling up at her. She felt sick to her stomach again.

Koji must've noticed because he lovingly wrapped his arm around Angel's waist, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"So is that why you were hiding, Angel?" Vic asked then took a strum at his guitar.

Angel and Koji looked at Vic confused.

Vic felt there eyes and chuckled before looking up at them with a lovely smile. "I can tell when something is up with my little sister. You're pregnant, aren't ya? I can tell by how pale your face is, you and I have always been Mexican tan. And I know when my sister is sick because it gets red under her nose." He motioned under his nose as Angel blushed lightly.

Koji smirked at how close they were, him and his brother were the same way. He loved siblings that were that way with each other.

"Don't tell mom and dad until-" Angel started, her voice sounding nervous and a little shaky.

Vic put his hand up to stop her from talking. "You know I'm not like that, sis. Take your time. Figure shit out. I'll be here for ya." He gave her a quick grin then got back to playing his guitar.

Koji smirked as so did Angel before making their way to her room. Angel took a seat on her bed as Koji shut the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you, Koji. About everything that happened to me while I was gone. But please, don't interrupt me until I am finished. Please?" Angel took the boy's hand as he joined her on the bed. He nodded, giving her all his attention.

Angel stood up as she told her story. Pacing back and forth and using her arms and hands to had the dramatics. She was sure to tell him everything, including her moments with Tai, Takato, Henry, and T.K.. Once she finished she stopped moving around and looked at Koji with worried lilac eyes. She bit at her bottom lip, waiting for him to speak.

Koji sat there for a moment in silence as he stared at her, then rose to his feet. "I'm going to find your partner." Was all he said before leaving her room, leaving Angel standing there in confusion.

He hadn't sounded mad nor upset when he spoke, but she could tell he wanted to be alone. Although she was thankful he was going out to find Impmon for her, she was confused at how he would be able to do that. She ran her fingers through he hair thinking that it came to her. He was going to find that Digimon again. She took off after Koji.

* * *

><p>The ride on the trailmon felt awkward as they sat in silence. Both of them sat on opposite sides of each other. Angel kept looking at Koji, rubbing her arm in discomfort of the silent tension. Finally, Angel decided to speak up.<p>

"So..what is this Digimon's name we're looking for?"

Koji glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "Dimensiamon."

Angel rolled her eyes. "How fitting." Angel didn't have to ask what he looked like, she would never forget that face. He still haunted her nightmares. He looked like a wizard and clown mixed together. She remembered his clothes were white with red swirls all over. His hair that was under a pointy wizard hat, was long and as white as snow. He held a wooden staff in his hand that he used his attack on her, and his eyes..oh those crazy eyes. They were a dark bluish black with shining stars in them. It was like looking into a galaxy.

Once the trailmon stopped the two old lovers got off and started their search through the Digital World.

Koji stopped walking, making Angel look at him.

"This is taking too long." Koji grumbled then pulled out what almost looked like T.K.'s D3. Angel tilted her head, she didn't know Koji had a Digimon. Her eyes widen when a digital code surrounded one of Koji's hands.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koji yelled, and Angel couldn't believe her eyes as she watched. "Lobomon!"

Koji literally transformed into a Digimon, it was incredible. He was a tall silver and blue Wolf humanoid digimon with red eyes and short blonde hair. Angel grinned.

"That's fucking sexy!"

Koji smirked down at the pretty girl then scooped her up in his arms. She smirked up at Lobomon.

"This kind of reminds me of Beelzemon." Lobomon smirked then took off running.

"Where are we heading?" Angel yelled over the breeze.

"A little cafe that Dimensiamon loves to go to. He just doesn't know I know about it." Lobomon smirked and so did Angel. She had always loved Koji's personality, it's what attracted her the most to him. Takuya, Tommy and Zoe always said how her and Koji lived in the same mind state. Angel couldn't help but totally agree, they were very much alike about everything. She hadn't noticed this until traveling through the different dimensions and her new relationships she built.

Like Tai for example, him and her were very different from each other. He was more outgoing, group oriented and athletic. Where Angel kept more to herself, enjoyed more alone time, and hated anything where it involved her doing sports. However, she loved watching Tai play soccer, he was way better than Takuya. The two did have similarities though, their great sense of humor and high sex drive kept their relationship fiery the whole 2 years.

Then there was Takato. Another goggle-head, but in Angel's opinion, extremely different from Tai, Davis and Takuya. Takato was very sweet, caring and went with the flow. He didn't act like a leader, if anything, his whole group didn't seem to care for a hierarchy, they were more concentrated on their friendships with one another and their Digimon. This made Takato very compassionate and adorable. However, Angel did feel she was too head strong and controlling for the younger boy. She didn't like the idea of taking away his innocence. But, there was one boy in that dimension she secretly grew close to. Henry. Henry was very intellectual, and in some aspects, seemed to take over the leader roll, in Angel's opinion. She was attracted to how he seemed older than his age, and how he always seemed to secretly be watching over her. This is what led to their sexual encounter, but they both decided to not share this with anyone, especially the easily heart broken Takato. But, what Angel did not like about Henry was the way he treated Terriermon sometimes, and how the boy never seemed to relax and have fun. This is why she could never imagine a true relationship with him.

Finally, there was her best friend T.K.. She smirked softly thinking about her blonde haired, blue eyed companion. It was weird not having him by her side. T.K. was almost the complete opposite of Angel when it came to personality. He was very hopeful, cheery, outgoing and laid back. While Angel was actually a pessimistic type person, kind of a Debbie downer, loner and seemed to always be on her toes. However, when with T.K. he brought out the best of her. She could let down her guard, would become very outgoing and hated being alone after that. She couldn't imagine being without the company of Impmon or T.K. anymore. The two never did become more than best friends, even though they had their one night of intimacy, because they didn't want to ruin what they already had. But, since he was the last one she had slept with, Angel couldn't help but feel this child was his. It made the most sense.

Angel's thoughts were interrupted as Lobomon came to a hault. She looked around and noticed a small, cute cafe in front of them.

"Good job, Fido." Angel's sarcasm made Lobomon smirked then set her down on her feet gently.

"I need you to go in and flush him out. I'll take care of the rest."

Angel nodded then jogged up to the front door then went inside.

Inside it was set up like a diner. A few other Digimon were inside eating and talking, and an egg looking digimon greeted her from behind counter.

"May I help you?" He asked kindly. But Angel shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm meeting a friend." She then smirked mischievously when she spotted him.

She made her way over to the booth in the back corner, then placed her hands on the table, leaning over with a sexy smirk. "Hey remember me?"

Dimensiamon's eyes widen and he jumped up to his feet, knocking over his cup of coffee. Angel smirked at his reaction.

"Can you help me out?" Angel reached out to touch his face, but he quickly grabbed his staff and ran out of the cafe. '_Let the fun begin._'

Dimensiamon came to an adbrut stop once outside. His eyes grew once again at seeing the warrior of Light. He took a small step backwards. "I-I didn't do anything!" He stammered.

Lobomon smirked. "I know."

"But we need you to."

Dimensiamon's head spun around to see Angel standing there with her arms crossed. He gulped.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you this time." Lobomon commented, but almost sounding disappointed.

"what..what do you need?" Dimensiamon asked, gripping his staff so tight he was shaking.

"I need you to make another portal to where my partner is so I can bring him here with me." Angel walked towards the frightened digimon.

"But no tricks." Lobomon growled, making the other digimon cower a bit. Angel smirked at Lobomon's power over him.

"Okay." Dimensiamon nodded then rose his staff. He looked over at Angel. "Who is your partner?"

Angel lightly smiled. "Impmon."

Dimensiamon looked forward once again, his staff still at the ready. "Dimensional Portal!" He shouted, then drew a circle in the air with his staff. The outline started out red, then the inner of the circle started to ripple like water. As if looking into a puddle. Angel squinted her eyes staring, wondering how she would see anything, when suddenly, the image in the portal changed. It now showed Impmon walking along side T.K. in their DigiWorld, behind them was Tai. They all looked to be shouting, looking for someone.

"They're looking for me.." Angel weakly smiled, feeling herself about to cry.

"They can't see us. You will have to grab Impmon and pull him through. Dimensiamon cannot hold the portal open too long." Lobomon told Angel.

Angel walked up to the portal and hesitated for a moment. She then took a deep breathe reaching through the portal and grabbing a hold of Impmon. However, T.K. was startled and grabbed onto the digimon as well, Tai then catching onto to T.K.'s shirt. All of them being dragged through the portal into Angel's dimension.

As the boys fell through, Tai landed on T.K.'s back, both groaning. But Angel squeezed Impmon close against her. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face into her partners neck.

"Impmon. I never thought I would see you again." She sniffled, then looked down at him with a smile.

Impmon grinned. "Oh Angel, I'm so glad your okay! We've been lookin' all over for ya!" The little demon hugged her back happily.

"Angel?" Tai's voice was soft.

"Did we just go through one of those portal things?" T.K. asked, who was dusting himself off.

Angel smiled at him, tilting her head a bit. "You've always been a bright one, T.K.."

The blonde 15 year old grinned at his best friend. The raven haired girl then looked over at Tai. He looked worse than when Koji had finally found her. He had bags under his eyes, and his brown hair was even more messier than normal. He was wearing a gray hoodie that was a bit big on him, and blue jeans that had a couple rips in them. She made eye contact with him, and her heart seemed to slow down, giving her butterflies in her stomach. He forced a tiny smile at her.

"Who's this big guy?" T.K. pointed up to Lobomon.

Angel looked back at the warrior and smirked. "This is, Koji."

"Wha?!" All of the boys, including Impmon, said at once.

Angel giggled, and Lobomon smirked. The digimon then dedigivolved back into Koji. The boys were in even more shock.

"Where's his partner?" Impmon looked around, thinking he had Biomerged like Takato could do with Guilmon.

"You didn't say you were dating a Digmon." T.K. seemed the most shocked.

Angel and Koji laughed.

"He's not a digimon."

"I'm not a digimon." Both Angel and Koji answered in unison then smirked at each other.

"Soo...?" T.K. wanted an explanation. Tai just ran his fingers through his thick hair, now looking at Angel again. Not taking his eyes off her.

Koji smirked at T.K.'s pushy curiosity. "I've been given the gift of spirit evolution from the ancient warrior of light, which was the digimon form you just seen me in. Lobomon."

T.K.'s eyes lite up at hearing Koji tell him he was the Warrior of Light. He then looked over at Angel.

The teen giggled. "Yeah, kinda like Kari." She winked at him.

"I am sorry to intrude but...I cannot hold the portal open much longer..." Dimensiamon spoke, almost sounding tired.

"T.K., I need to talk with you about something." Angel finally spit out. Everyone looked at her, beside Tai, who had already been staring at her.

"What's up?" T.K. asked, a little concerned. Angel, who kept Impmon wrapped in her arms, walked up to T.K. and pulled him away from the others to talk with him in private. Leaving Koji and Tai alone together.

Koji noticed Tai hadn't taken his eyes off of Angel. He could a bit of angry jealousy but he swallowed his pride.

"You must be Tai." Even though Tai was older and taller than Koji, Koji's voice was much deeper than his.

Tai slowly looked over at the blue haired boy, then nodded. "Nice to meet you." Tai said plainly.

"You're in love with her." Koji stated.

Tai looked back over at Angel when he answered. "Aren't we all?"

"Yes. But she's in love with _you._"

Those words snapped Tai's head back over to Koji. He squinted at him confused. "She hates me."

Koji shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No. She told me the stories about all of you, but when she talked about you, it was different. And the way she looks at you, is the way she use to look at me." Koji smiled slightly looking in Angel and T.K.'s direction. "But she doesn't look at me like that anymore." He paused for a moment. "I want her to go back with you guys. She will be happier."

Tai was shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Koji glanced at the older boy. "Oh, she's too old for me now anyways." He tried to joke, even though it pulled at his heart. "I know you will take good care of her. Well, you better, because I don't want to have kick your ass."

Tai weakly smiled, then he looked over at Angel and T.K. as they rejoined the group. They were holding hands and Angel had a fresh tear rolling down her cheek.

"Angel, I want you to go with them."

Angel's lilac eyes looked at Koji in disbelief. But he smiled at her calmly. "It's what is best. Besides, I can get this guy to do this again for me so I can visit." He nodded towards Dimensiamon who nodded in agreement, but was sweating from holding the portal open for so long. It was draining his energy.

Angel set Impmon down on his feet then walked over to Koji and wrapped her arms around him. Koji gave her a squeeze then whispered in her ear. "I will always be here for you."

Angel sniffled with a smile. "Please tell my brother everything. He will understand."

"I will...I love you, Angel." The boy slightly blushed from his own words. It was the first time he had told any girl he loved them.

Angel looked at him grinning then gave him one last kiss. She then turned and ran up to Tai, jumping on him, startling him. He stumbled a bit, catching her in his arms, and was completely surprised as she smashed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips as he returned the kiss, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He never thought he would feel his dream girl kiss him again.

"I love you, Tai." Angel looked into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes, wiping the tear from his cheek.

Tai smiled in a way he hadn't in a long time. "I have always loved you, Angel."

T.K. smiled and Impmon smirked at the scene.

"Nice meeting you, Koji!" T.K. waved farewell to the blue haired boy, along with Impmon who gave a half salute.

Angel and Tai grinned at each other, then smiled over at Koji. The boy smirked at them and gave them a nod goodbye. The group went back through the portal together, waving goodbye to Koji.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later...<strong>

Angel helped her daughter get dressed. She put her in a navy blue shirt, covered by an open black jacket; white stockings, a black skirt that went to her knees, and a pair of navy blue converse.

"Can we go now?" Her eager 5 year old asked, twitching with excitement.

Angel giggled but shook her head. "Not yet Mitsuko, just let me brush your hair then we can go."

Mitsuko had long black hair, just as black as her mother's. Angel ran her brush through it a few times then stared at her daughter. "You look beautiful."

Mitsuko giggled then jumped up and down. "Now we can go see my daddy!" The 5 year old girl ran out of her bedroom to the living room. Angel smirked and stood up, following after her.

In the living room the TV had cartoons on, and laying on the couch were Tai, Impmon, and Yuuki. Tai was lounging half way across the couch, his head back and snoring. On his chest, lying on his back, was Yuuki, their 5 year old son. His hair was brown like his father's, but was kept neat and not crazy like his. His mouth hung open as some drool dangled from the side of it. Yuuki was wearing a bright orange tshirt and tan shorts. Now lying on top of him, was Impmon. His face on the little boy's stomach.

"Boys, time to get going." Angel snapped her fingers by Tai's ear, making him jump up and awaken the other two. Angel giggled as 2 sets of brown eyes and 1 set of green eyes glared at her.

"Come on! We gonna go see Uncle Vic!" Mitsuko tugged at her twin brother's arm. Yuuki grinned and jumped off his father's lap before running to the front door with his sister. Impmon went and joined them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Impmon watched over the fraternal twins like a guard dog. It was quite sweet in Angel's eyes.

Tai stood up and gave his wife a kiss. Angel smiled up at him.

"Ready, babe?" She asked.

"Always, baby." Tai winked at her, and it still gave Angel butterflies.

* * *

><p>Once at the park, everyone held hands and waited.<p>

"Okay, they will be here any second now." Angel tried to keep her twins calm.

Finally, a circle formed a few feet in front of all of them, and seemed to ripple in the middle. Mitsuko's dark blue eyes lite up as Koji walked through first, Vic following close behind.

"Daddy!" Mitsuko cheered, then ran up to him.

Koji grinned, kneeing down on one knee to greet his daughter in a hug. He squeezed her tightly. "Man, I missed you, Mits."

"I missed you too daddy."

Angel smiled as she watched Koji and Mitsuko, but then a light tugging at her hand made her look down. Yuuki grinned up at her and she followed her son over to her brother, Vic. Tai following by her side.

"Uncle Vic!" Yuuki reached up to his tall Uncle, who picked him up cheerfully.

"Hey, little dude. Dang, you've grown this the last time I seen you!" Yuuki laughed as Vic held the toddler on his hip.

"Good to see you, bro. Missed you." Angel hugged her older sibling, receving a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Miss you too sis. And how you been, bro?" Vic fist bumped with a smirking Tai.

"Pretty awesome, man. Yourself?"

"Good, good. Hungry though."

"Me too!" Yuuki bounced in his Uncle's arms, making him laugh.

"I could use a good meal right now myself."

Everyone looked over at Koji, who had joined the group, holding Mitsuko's hand who stood beside him beaming with joy.

Tai grinned. "Alright then, let's go get some chow!" Tai took his son and put him up on his shoulders.

The group started to exit the park to go to a restaurant. Angel walked by Vic's side, watching Tai and Koji walk in front of them, with their children. She smiled and sighed happily. Vic looked over at her then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy, sis?" He asked.

Angel smiled. "More than I ever imagined. I wouldn't change a thing that's happened to me."

Vic smirked. "Good, sis. I wouldn't either."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! So Angel ended up being with Tai, because personally I felt like they balanced each other out perfectly. I didn't pick Koji because I already have a Koji love story in the works, and I don't want a bunch of them lol. I really almost did pick T.K., but I didn't want to make it obvious just because him and Angel became such close friends. However, he still plays a big part in Angel's life still, she even named her son, Yuuki. Which is Japanese for "gentle hope" :) <strong>

**And YES, the kids are TWINS. Not identical of course. As you read, Mitsuko's father is Koji, and Yuuki's father is Tai. IT IS POSSIBLE TO GET PREGNANT WITH TWINS FROM TWO DIFFERENT GUYS! I asked my mom about it because she is a nurse who works in that field and she told me it is true, just very rare. But hey, its the Digital World, anything can happen, right? LOL :P**

**Also, Mitsuko is Japanese for Child of Light ;)**

**Well, I really do hope everyone enjoyed this story, I had fun writing it :) If you are a Takato fan, go read my Digimon Aftermath series, and if you want a Koji love story, go check out my other story, Digimon Frontier: The Earth Spirit. Again, I MIGHT write a sequal to this story, but not positive yet. If I do, I might request some OC's! I guess it depends on how many people enjoyed this first story lol.**

**Well, please review and favorite! Thanks for reading, The Digital Jumper!**


End file.
